New Life
by MusicIsAlwaysThere
Summary: Hermione and Neville travel to the states after losing everyone they loved, and hope for a new start. Read the surprises they come across whilst moving to Forks/La Push can they ever have a normal life? Hermione/Paul Neville/OC **IN NEED OF ADOPTION PLEASE PM ME!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story ever written on fan fiction, so im sorry if im a bit rusty but I hope you like the story!**

**Chapter 1.**

Death, death was everywhere you looked. Bodies of enemies and friends, body from dark and light scattered around the grounds like a jigsaw piece.

Battles were still carrying on with the remaining six people still alive, an uneven match considering as it was two against four, three if you look at it in reality as the fourth found himself gloating about his triumph.

The triumph, that left the two battling for his avengement, and battling for the prevention of dark taking over.

The two battlers had lost everything from this war, one who happened to loose more, and so caused that one to be more deadly than the other serving wizard.

These two wizards you may ask are: Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

They are the last serving members of the order of the phoenix, and the last remaining fighters of the light side.

Whilst there opponents were; Bellatrix Lestrange, Antoin Dolov, Lucious Malfoy and the fourth: Tom Marvolo Riddle other wise known as Voldemort.

The battle is going on as so: with Voldemort on the side lines gloating over his triumph over none other than Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived', who had died under the hands of his wand. Whilst Hermione was taking the trickier approach of battling Dolov and Malfoy, who happened to had of improved amazingly well after there last battle with her, whilst Neville was avenging his parents death.

If you took a look at Hermione's thoughts, you would find yourself terrified of what you would find, as she was the one who has sufferedthe most through out this war, from loosing her two bestfriends, from loosing her familys: one being her blood relations, and the other being the people who have been with through her year at Hogwarts and outside of Hogwarts.

The battle against the three was looking up on Hermione's lead over it all, as the others seem to weakening, Hermione though drained, she never illustrated it on her expressions, because if you took one look at her, you would see an expressionless face, which never demonstrated her true feelings, which she had learnt from the resounding years.

Neville on the other hand though he was at the peak of his battle with Bellatrix, you could see the tiredness resounding off of him.

"I killed Harry Potter, I killed 'The Boy Who Lived', pahh 'Boy Who Lived' is now 'The Boy Who Died' HAHHAHAHA!"

The gloating to which Voldemort kept going at, made Hermione see red. His taunting and gloating were tearing her up inside, and she burst you could say, because she built all her strength she had, and fired off curses at Malfoy and Dolov, and didn't even glance back when they hit the floor with a resounding 'thud'.

No all her consentration was landed on Voldemort himself, and Voldemort watched with a gleam in his eye as he saw her approach.

"Ahh the little Mudblood, come to kill yourself I see, just like the rest of them" Voldemorts gloat didn't hit Hermione emotionally as he thought it would, no he saw no emotion flash across her already emotionless face, it just stayed blank, with a ready glint in her that showed no fear as he thought it would.

"I wouldn't think so highly of yourself you know Riddle, with all your Horcruxes destroyed you are just like anyone of us now".

Hermione felt the need to keep talking to him, to destroy all the hope he had left, and she was going to carry out that feeling, even if it was the last thing she did.

"you got me there Mudblood, but who will be the one to carry out that dead?hmm you cant possibly think that a Mudblood like you could kill me? 'The Dark Lord', the owner of the Elder wand? HAH! Like you: would have a chance against me you worthless child!"

"you never know Tom, a worthless Mudblood like me could kill you, just like when you killed your own MUGGLE father when you were a mere child, and even if you supposidly own the precious 'Elder Wand'" Hermione stated sacrasticly "the chance that I could kill you is till there im afraid Tom".

"How DARE you! You haven't the right to call me by that name! to you it would be 'He Who Must Not Be Named'!" he roared to her.

"But Tom, why would I call you that when Tom if your birth name? 'He Who Must Not Be Named' just dosnt go right with me, as im sorry to say, im not afraid of a snake like you, your ego may not like it, but really after what I have been through and seen, you really think that I would be deeply frightened of you? Come on Tom I thought you had brains" Hermione stated simply, waiting for the response she hope she got and boy did it come to her.

"WHY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING FOR MERCY FOR ME NOT TO KILL YOU STRAIGHT OUT!"

With this response, he got the attension from Neville and Bellatrix who had seemed to be to caught up in their own battle to notice that there was only the four off them alive on the field.

"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom you really should come up with better insults, I mean 'worthless little Mudblood'" she said with a squeaky approach to copying his voice "I thought you would have a range of descent insults being the 'The Dark Lord' and all" using finger quotes.

Before Voldemort could retaliate, Bellatrix jumped in with a vengenous "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE DARK LORD! How DARE you speak to him as so! YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!

Hermione she waved up her wand in response to the attack, and merley said "but Be-lla" she drawled out "I don't understand what you're talking about? Im simply stating the truth" she said with a sickly sweet voice and a smile to go with it.

But before Bella could strike back, Neville came back with a curse and he and Bella's battle broke out once more.

"It's a shame you know" Voldemort stated as he approached Hermione, she simply stayed were she was, and grounded her feet into the ground.

"And what Tom would that shame be?" Hemrione merely asked, slightly curious in to what he was saying.

"It's a shame you are a Mudblood" he replied whilst bringing his index finger up and gliding it up from her cheek down to her chin, and Hermione in response involuntarily shivered in disgust, to which Voldemort took as a good sign into breaking her down.

"Yes, a shame with such a pretty face you posses, and with such a fiery attitude as well" he purred, to which Hermione forced herself not to gag upone and be completely still and quite.

"I may even let you off, and let you live, yes that is a good idea if I say so my self, we could rule the world" he seemed so pleased with himself for coming up with such a good idea in his opinion that Hermione simply asked.

"I though I was a 'worthless Mudblood' Tom? Now you want me to stand by your side? Do you have desfuctional attitude problem of something?" normally people in this situation would either shut up, or agree to get away from the persopn but of course Hermione had to ask that knid of question being the Gryfindor she was, she wasn't anxious for the out come.

"Humor as well I see, yes would be a grand prize, and even as I hate admit it, you are a far powerful witch I have ever seen and for your age as well I think I can give you this…hmm yes…though for your account I think I can lay of your blood status as it wasn't your fault" he thought by saying this Hermione would be putty in his hands, by not having to worry about dieing, and easily forgetting the fact she was a Mudblood.

But this didn't cross Hermione's mind at all, because she was seriously thinking that he had some sort a personality disorder, because at first he was taunting her, then shouting then he comes out with this rubbish, serisouly he has to be mad.

"Tom, do you really think that I would want toy stand by your side, do you really think that I am ashamed of my blood status? Well let me tell you something Riddle, I for 1, wouldn't stand by your side even if we were the last people on earth, 2, I happen to be proud of my parents and blood status and being a Mudblood, and 3, why would you think that I would agree to your suggestion when you have killed all the people who I have loved, and ruined my life in the process?" Hermione stated with out missing a beat as she stared straight into the snake like red eyed slits of Voldemorts eyes without out even flinching at the cruelty and anger in them.

"Why you –"he was cut off from what he saying by a ghastly, blood curdling scream thatt erupted the scene before them.

A scene of which shown Neville looking disgusted on the ground beneath him, were layed the crippeled body of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

To the result of this scene, Voldemort exploded with fury and pointed his wand straight at Neville's chest, were his heart layed.

But before he could shout a curse at Neville, Hermione jumped out straight infront of him with a wand drawn with a deadly look on her face, rivalling the look shown on Voldemorts very on face.

"Move out of the way Granger, I plan on keeping to my idea I just told you" he cut the silence which enclosed up with his sharp cold voice.

"No, I think im alright standing were I am thank you very much Tom, as your plan if never going to happen, as you wont see the end of the day alive, let alone carry out ideas and plans you have formed out in your deranged head of yours".

His eyes narrowed onto hers, simply challenging her to make the first move, but to answer his challenge, she plainly stood her ground ready to fight.

"I see, you want a fight Granger? Then a fight is what you get – CRUCIO"

Hermione simply dodged the curse by a flick of her wrist, and silently flicked her wrist once more mentally saying 'Diffindo'.

The spell was easily blocked with a simple blocking charm.

The fight carried on from there with various of colours displaying the grounds around them, with various spells hitting their targets, whilst others were rather blocked or dodged.

Hermione, though already before the fight against Voldemort was already battered and brusiesed, was covered on blood head to toe, though some of it was from earlier, whilst crying over the bodies of loved ones.

Voldemort on the other hand was moderately cleaner than Hermione, though was hit with a range of curses from her than he felt weak and vunerable, yet he carried on his slightly blood form.

Neville kept trying to interfear, to which Hermione simply set a bubble around him protecting from flying hexes and curses coming out of Voldemorts wand, and would prevent him from coming out and getting himself hurt.

It felt as if they had both benn battling for days, but it had only been a few hours, both were tiring, yet both of them wouldn't give in.

"Ready to give up Granger" Voldemort said in between Curses flying from his wand.

Whilst Hermione simply stated "Never" using the same tactic by saying it between her hexes and curses.

It happened to quick for any one to notice, but it happened, Voldemort had managed to disarm Hermione from her wand, leaving it a foot away from her out stretched hands.

"AHA!HAHAHA! You're hopeless now Granger, you have by no means of killing me now you are defenceless! HAHAHA!"

Though what surprised Voldemort even more, was the fact that Hermione didn't even batter an eye lash, she kept steady and reading her self as if she had a plan waiting to come out.

"ahh, but Voldemort that is were you are wrong, you said it yorself earlier that I was a powerful witch, well you were right on thinking that Tom, because I have learnt things to which you never even incountered" she tated idly.

"And pray tell Granger what this incounter may be?" simply responded, whilst twilrling his wand in between his fingers as if what she is about to say if nothing.

"Hmm, it is better if I just showed you Tom", and with that said, she simply flicked her wrist and the wand Voldemort was simply twirling around with his fingers, flew out of his hands and straight into Hermione welcoming outstretched one.

"But wha-how?" Voldemort clearly stammered.

Hermione merely copied his antics by twirling the wand in her hands, showing him that she was completely at ease, which nerved him.

"Well you see Voldemort in fifth year I was given persmission to be allowed in the restricted section to find a book, and whilst I was on my search for it I came across a book describing the use of wandless magic" she stated still twirling the wand in her hands, even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew what his thoughts would be and his actions.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you Tom, the book is no longer there", she stated carmly.

"Then were would the book be", "Oh well after I came across it I of course took it out, and once I was finished with I destroyed it with the help of Dumbeldore, so it wouldn't end up in the wrong hands" she easily came back with, whilst she evenly looked him in the eyes, and saw defeat written in his face though he quickly covered it with a smirk.

"So what now then, are you going to kill me with the Elder Wand? You going to attack your oppoment whilst he is deafenceless? How Slytherin of you Granger" he added with a smirk.

"No" she stated resonabily, "I was merely stating to you that you didn't have the upper hand here" she then shocked him by throwing back the wand and quickly catched and pointed it her with a steady arm, which showed that he was determined for a fight.

But what shocked him, was the fact was the she didn't even summon her wand to her hands, no she just stood there, in front of the blood trator with a smirk playing across her lips.

He wanted to get back at her for making him seem weak, so he went for a weak spot to which he knew about.

"Hmm, you know killing you, will most probably be more pleasureable, than killing your family you know" he simply stated and was annoyed in not seeing emotion across her face so he carried on. "Watching the light leave their eyes was simply joy-full to watch, but then again you watched it happen didn't you?" he started to taunt her and was giddy when she raised her hand as if ready to attack but was disappointed when she didn't.

"Then all your friends as well Granger now they were quite amusing deaths some of them, what with flingling themselves infront of others saving their worthless little lives, hmm..lets see…ahh yes when weasley jumped infront of his little sister to protect her, when it turns out he was to slow, and then dying himself was purely hilarious on my account" he said through his laughter, he knew was getting to her know and he found it amusing as anything.

"Then that filthy half bread, now his death was truly spectacular wouldn't you think?"before she could even say anything he carried on "By the way he was trying to get that mutant child out along with his blood traitor of a wife with out no harm, only to be stabbed with a silver dagger, then having the family scream in pain of seeing him dieing, then the mutant brat dieing at the hands of one of my fate full death eaters followed by his blood traitor of a mother, hmm…no, no response to that then? Hmm…lets see ahh yes Ive got it the death of 'The Chosen One', now his death purely understated, it was a disappointme-"

But before he could even finsh he sentence, Hermione had heard enough and with all her energy, she moved her wrist and with an astounding bright breenlight erupted out of her hands into the shocked still form of Voldemort.

And with a resounding 'thud' he fell to the ground dead.

Hermione's energy was pretty low now, and she didn't have enough strength to carry out on the blue bubble forming around Neville, so it dropped and the last thing she felt and heard was Neville arms wrapping her up in his arms, "everything will be alright sis, I promise" and with that Hermione fell into unconsciousness.

**So what did yah think? I know its long but I couldn't help myself please, please re-view!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Flight to Seattle now boarding, flight to Seattle now boarding", a sigh escaped my lips as Neville and I walked to the platform ready to board the plane.

We could have of easily apparated there, but we thought otherwise and wanted to try and have as normal lives as we possibly could.

We had landed our selves with first class seats, seeing as the Ministry felt as if they had to pay us for our deeds through out our years in the wizarding world, and not to mention trying to get us on their good side.

Also, what we were left through the wills of our friends and families, which landed us with money to we didn't even need, to houses which will never get used due to the memories they held with the owners of said houses.

The war hadn't been easy, after I had passed out on the grounds of Hogwarts, Neville had managed to get me to St. Mungos after skilfully dodging the Ministry to get me checked out, though that didn't really go as well as planned, because it turned out that even though we were heroines, there were people who needed the attention far worse than either one of us so we simply left with our parting fair wells to the people who we recognised.

It had been two months since the war, two months and neither of us could cope, throughout the years of building up walls to keep me level headed, stayed, as it was easier said than done to let them drop after so many years of keeping them up.

Though they fell at night, it all showed at night, it showed how much I had suffered through the years, and nothing could stop that, not even the sleeping potions to which I have tried countless times.

So in the end I normally go through sleepless nights to not wake Neville up, or simply put silencing charms around my room, and the use of glamour charms in the morning to make him not worry.

If your wondering what was going on with Neville and me, we were simply a brother and sister relationship.

It had happened after the death of Remus Lupin, as he had been a farther figure to me ever since my family had passed away, but ever since the day of his death, Neville's Grandmother, who always did seem to have a soft spot for me, put me under her guardianship, so which leads to Neville being my adoptive brother., and her my adoptive Grandmother.

That is where we were headed to now, to one of Grams houses in a town called La Push centred in Forks, yeah I know Forks, out of all the names they could of called the town, they named it after a freaking utensil, and now world I have seen and heard it all, I thought whilst mentally rolling my eyes.

There is more to my story that you are really aware of, more to the story that haunts my dreams at night. Ill give you brief glimpse for now, and maybe ill give you more insight later.

First Year, well as you know, I was attacked by a huge freaking troll, and then saved by Harry and Ron. Then we found out about the philosophers stone, and then hunted it down which we ended up going against: a three headed dog (fluffy, fluffy out of all the names Hagrid could of come up with he landed with fluffy), then landed our selves in devils snare, a room full of flying keys, a real size wizard chess board, a room with potions to where you had detect the correct ones, and then Voldemort himself with the mirror that shows you dreams.

Second Year, well that one was not a good year to begin with starting with the fact that I meted up with Harry and Ron before we got on to platform 9 1/3 and finding that the wall portal had closed which resulted us having to fly Ron's dad stupid car to Hogwarts, to only land ourselves into the whomping willow and gain our selves in detention, DETENSION! But this year was different, what with all the strange things happening with the 'Chamber of Secrets' being opened, and people being petrified. I started looking for books in the library for self defence, and practise them in a spare class room by myself, it was a good result if I say so myself.

Then one day, when I figured what the monster that lay in the 'Chamber of Secrets' could be, I ran straight to the library only to find my theory correct, and whilst meeting Penelope Clearwater and telling her my new found out theory we got hold of a mirror to watch guide us through corners, but that is all I can tell you, because from then on we were both petrified by the Baskalic. But Harry and Ron found the piece of paper rolled up in my hands, and were the heroes of the day by saving Ginny, and killing of an unknown Horcrux of Voldemorts.

Third Year, well in my opinion was the best year, though to begin with it was the very least, what with thinking that Sirius Black who was an escaped convict was after Harry to kill him. Also that year was the year were I was in possession of the time turner, were I was able to be in two places at once.

With, buckbeak Hagrids Hippogriff under execution, I got myself some sort of steadiness after throwing a punch at Malfoy and hearing a resounding click, good times. Then finding out Peter Pettigrew who we all believed to be dead was alive, living as Ron's rat scabbers, and finding out that what Sirius's crime to which he believed done, was not on him but on Pettigrew.

Long story short, James's secret keeper was Sirius, but Sirius being level headed at the time knew that, that would be the obvious choice so he told James to switch him with Peter, to which know one knew, so when the Potters were betrayed that night all the evidence worked up to Sirius.

It happened to be a full moon that night so Remus turned werewolf on us and wasn't himself as he hadn't taken wolf's bane, to which relieved Pettigrew from his clutches so he got away, Sirius was sent for the 'dementors kiss', but me and Harry used the time turner to prevent that from happening.

But the great part about it all was that Harry finally found himself a part of his original family, as Sirius was Harry's God Father, though Harry was offered to come live with him and get away from the Dursleys, but that didn't happen because all of the above happened so Sirius had to go on the run.

This was the only good part about all of this year, because when summer term came, the havoc started.

The Weasley's had offered to take me and Harry to the Qudditich World Cup, and we gladly accepted their offer.

So after going on my usual family holiday with my parents, and my two brothers – Alex and Ben, that year to Italy, I had then spent to rest of term living with the Weasley's.

When the Qudditich World Cup came, we were all merrily singing some random wizard songs, and Fred and George were planning their usual pranks.

After the game had finished, to which Bulgaria won against Ireland, after Viktor Krum had gained the snitch, we retired back to our tents still happy as a fiddle, though that is were everything happened.

At first you could hear the cheers coming from outside the tent, and inside. But outsides atmosphere took a drastic change, to cheers and laughter, to blood curdling screams of fear.

The Death Eaters had come, they cam to have a little fun. Setting fire to: the surrounding tents, to: torturing the muggles on the fields.

We had been ordered to get back to the port-key by Mr Weasley, as he Charlie, Bill and Percy went to help the Ministry in fighting the Death Eaters off.

Me, Harry and Ron split up from the twins and Ginny, and landed our selves in the forest near by, there everything turned out for the worse, from hearing the Dark Mark go up, to being accused of guilty of the crime, but fortunately the Ministry saw sense as we couldn't ever do it, though all evidence was launched on to a house elf winky.

Fourth Year was a busy year, from after the events of the Qudditich World Cup, to going back to Hogwarts and going through a year for the Triwizards Tournament, were Harry and unknowingly been entered, and came out as a champion, along with Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Fleur Delicour from Beuabattons and Viktor Krum from Drumstrag.

That year for me was helping Harry complete the tasks he was to encounter.

Throughout the third challenge, it was disastrous. From Harry coming back with the Cup, but him clutching onto Cedrics dead form.

And form Voldemort coming back to life. Also finding out that professor Moody was an impostor disguised as Barty Crouch Junior.

Then 'The Order of The Phoenix', recruiting once again.

That summer term was by far the worst one for me.

From coming back from Hogwarts, to be welcomed by my family, then having a memorable time with them with the time spent together.

But after I received a letter from the Weasley's saying that I was needed urgently round there's, I quickly told my parents that I would be gone for a bit, and quickly flooed to the Weasleys (The Weasley's had set the floo network up), when I got there, they told me that we were to go the Grimland Place, 'Order of Phoenix' headquarters, and I would be accompanied by Remus to their, and he would be picking me up in10 minutes from my house.

So after my fair wells to The Weasleys for the time being, I quickly flooed back to my house, only to find it surrounded by people in: black cloaks.

Death Eaters, Death Eaters had come to my house. And there on the floor straight in front of me were my parent's mangled body of the floor, being tortured by the one in the centre.

And that one person in the centre, happened to be the most deadly Dark wizard that has ever lived. Voldemort.

Voldemort was in the centre of the living room with his wand pointed straight at my parent's distorted forms.

He had a cold exterior, with a face shaped like a snake, with fingers long pointed like the shape of spider's legs, and his form covered in a pitch black cloak that hung to the floor.

Death Eaters around him were laughing merrily at his antics of his torturing to my family. Looking like they were having a swell time; watching the scene before them.

I was frozen to the spot unable to move, as I watched the scene before me, I was put under the frozen charm.

I watched with watery eyes as my parents screamed for mercy, I watched as the screamed for help.

I watched unable to do anything but stand there frozen to the ground, watching the helpless screams coming from my bane of existence.

When Remus had come, he had come with more people than I thought, and with that Voldemort ended my parent's life with a stream of green light erupting from his wand. With that last flick of his wrist he fled, but not before sending a smirk in my direction and with that he was gone, and I was freed from the charm, and collapsed to floor screaming agony at my parents and Alex's dead forms in front of me.

Remus and the others had successfully managed to get me to Grimland Place, and had told everyone what had happened.

And that was when I knew this is just the beginning; this was when I knew o would do everything I could to help out in this war. This was when I stopped being the child I was, and grew to be an adult.

Fifth Year was tedious, with having that Umbridge women teaching us DADA, and her taking over the school.

But we had successfully managed to persuade Harry to teach us all he knew about self defence, and from that point we started 'Dumbledore's Army'.

I was gliding through it all, and was also learning Occuilmeny and wand less magic.

'Dumbledore's Army' didn't last as long as we hoped, because someone rated us out to Umbridge, and we were all receiving detention because of it, and it was also caused the sacking of Dumbledore as Headmaster to the school.

When 'OWLS' came, everyone was nervous as anything, but through one of our seated exams, the twins came in, flying on their brooms, and exploded the place with Fireworks, I do have to admit it was hilarious watching the look on Umbridge's face.

But it all took a turn, Harry let Voldemort into his mind, and saw him Torturing Sirius in the Department of Mystery's. So of course we all fled there, Harry, Me, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny to go and save Sirius.

Only for it to be set up to get Harry there, and meeting up with the Death Eaters once more, and battle broke out, in the end we had tied all the Death Eaters up with the help of Order members, though that was the day of Sirius Black's death which took a toile on us all, especially Harry who took off after Bellatrix and ended up encountering Voldemort, and watching him and Dumbledore duel.

So that Year was hard on us all.

As the death of my parents left me gurdianless, as Voldemort had killed of the rest of my family, and we still couldn't find the body of my brother Ben. Remus took over guardianship of me, though through most of it, I was ended up in the Burrow.

There later on, Harry came as well, telling Ron and me that he would be getting private lessons with Dumbledore.

Through out sixth Year, it was not a normal fun year, because that year though, Harry and Ron were going Qudditich practise, I was of in the Library looking up defence spells, and proceeding in wand-less magic, and Harry was of in his lessons with Dumbledore were we learnt that Voldemort was creating Horcruxes to have a longer life.

The battle finally started, it began with gathering to the school on Hogsmeade weekends, which resulted into torturing on my behalf, and fights that broke out, Harry went with Dumbledore to hind a Horcrux, but when they were away, Death Eaters fled into the castle, and the battle broke out, 'Dumbledore's Army' was already on it, though couldn't handle it all, and ended up in the hospital wing, and we ended up struggling with the 8 of us left against all the Death Eaters surrounding us but Order members came rushing into to help.

I was doing amazingly well, after all knowledge and power I held, I was indestructible, and everyone learnt this, even before all this after the previous meetings we had shared, as who ever I duelled, ended up on the floor unconscious in first minute.

But when there was a rushing of Death Eaters come from the astronomy tower with gleeful faces, we knew something was up, then Harry came rushing after them, with a determined expression, I knew for sure something big happened.

And something big did happen, Albus Dumbledore had died.

Then with that, Harry, Ron and I took of on our hunt for Horcruxes. And the war officially broke out.

Though there was quite a lot more to sixth Year than I have told you, but now is not the time to share, but all I will tell you is that I found love in the unexpected place, though it was ripped from me after a torturous night.

And let's just say, I had and now always will be a full warrior ready for battle from years of experience.

**I hoped you like it sorry if it still a bit rough I promise I am trying to get better at my writing skills! Please, please, please Re-view!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 3!**

**Paul's POV:**

"UGH!" patrolling with Jared and Quil, is one of the worst imaginable things you could think of, both love sick over their imprints.

I swear im NEVER going to imprint, not that I don't want to, but it isn't life for me, being stuck to just one girl just doesn't hit it for me.

No im the sort of guy that sleeps around: and has fun whilst doing it.

The guys keep telling me that im going to imprint one day, so I should lie off. But hey I might as well have some fun till THAT moment comes.

Any way back to reality, the town has been frantic over the rival of Mrs. Longbottoms grandchildren coming into town. No-one knows where there coming in from apart from the Elders, considering the fact that Mrs. Longbottom is in council, the Elders know a lot about that situation, and wont say a word to us, not even Sam.

I don't even though how Mrs. Longbottom had gained a place in the council, but the decision was never question amongst us, as we knew the council is an important part in the Tribe. So Mrs. Longbottom knows all about our wolfy problem, and seemed strangely accustomed with it, instead of questioning the abnormality about it.

I think there is more to her than meets the eye, but I have never succeeded in finding it out, but I will some day, and hopefully that day will be soon.

"Right Guys, Mrs. Longbottom's grandchildren are coming in tomorrow, and I want you all to welcoming to the pair of them, as from what I've heard of the council, they have both been through a lot". We, being the pack and the imprints were all lounging in Emily's house, whilst Sam was giving us informing us on the new arrivals.

"Emily wants to give the pair a welcoming party soon, though im not sure when, but it will be soon just to warn you", he also added and ended the conversation there by walking in the kitchen to see Emily.

"I wonder what they'll be like" Mia, Embry's imprint asked curiously.

"I dunno, but I hope they aint a pair of snobby brats" came the reply of Embry with a grumble, which in return earned him a smack of Mia.

"Aww, Mia what was that for?" he started to whine whilst giving his puppy eyes on her, "For being an idiotic prat" she simply stated whilst concentrating at the screen in front of her not even noticing the look he was giving her, which erupted the pack into laughter of the truth in that statement.

We carried on from there, trying to guess and figure out who the two people could be, and what had happened to them for them to be put through a lot.

"Hey I got it!" Jared suddenly jumped up in excitement.

"I bet they are undercover spies" everyone just rolled there eyes at his stupidity.

"Hey listen me out, think about it, no-on knows were they come from, they have BEEN through a lot, and they are Mrs. Longbottoms grandchildren it works out perfectly!" trying to reason with us with these facts.

"Seriously Jared you are freakin stupid sometimes it unreal, really undercover spy?" I had asked, seriously some times I think the dude has problems.

"Ahh stop being a pain Paul" Anny said whilst coming round the corner, Anny was Seth's imprint.

"A pain am I Annabelle?" I asked, whilst innocently used her full name, which she despised of.

She narrowed her eyes at me and flicked me off, I laughed at her actions, then watched as she plumped herself onto Seth's lap, and cant help my self but long for that sort of relationship with someone.

* * *

><p>But what Paul didn't know, was that his imprint miles away had arrived in Seattle air port ready to begin her new life along with her brother.<p>

**Hey sorry its short, got lost onto what to write, i promise the next chapter will be longer! Please Re-view!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you like it, sorry i didnt publish it earlier.**

**Chapter 4!**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Man do I love the muggle way of transport"

Neville had continusasly been admiring the car we had purchased from the dealer an hour ago, and he was still giving his full admiration on it.

And I do mean that literally, he has finished on the speech on the outside, now he has begun on the inside I swear if I could id stuff a sock in his mouth to shut him the heck up!

I mentally cursed myself, and grabbed my wand out of the holder in my jacket, and placed a silencing charm on, grinning at my amazing idea, though quickly turning innocent to try not give anything away.

Narrowing his eyes at me, his quickly placed the counter charm on himself.

"Mione, why do you do stuff like that to me?"

"Because Nev, do you really think I can go another hour listening to your admiration over this car, do you really think that?" raising my eye brows in the cool way, which I have learnt to do for a while now.

"No I guess not, by hey im not used to this, considering the fact that I was born into a wizarding family, im not accostmend to muggle transport, well not until resently", he shurrederd whilst saying the ending, to which I grinned in return.

Because, a month ago, I had brought myself a Harley Davidson 1200, and I gave Neville a ride on it, and lets just say, I think I have tramatised him for the rest of my life.

"Aww come on Nev, you know you really like my bike"

"Yeah, course Mya, I absolutely love your bike, how did you ever guess?" he stated sarcastically, whilst rolling his eyes.

"Well I am supposedly the smartest witch of my age, I guess these things generally come to me, and being able to read people minds" I cheekily stated, with a wink.

"Ahh, yes I see your reasons Miss. Longbottom, though I have to say some are incorrect, for you are the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, and though you can read minds, mine happens to be blocked, so how could you possibly enter such thing? Unless your secretly some alien spy, who has the power to conquer all" Nev stated dramatically, whist feigning shock.

"Oh no, Mr. Longbottom, how could you ever guess my true identidy, I thought my disguise as a human being was quite creative" whilst quickly dieing my hair bright purple, changing my st of clothes into a neon orange cloak on top of green and pink stripy trousers, with a yellow vest top tucked in.

With one glance at me, Neville erupted into fits of laughter.

And we carried on from there, Neville changed his appearance to: Green hair, a yellow cloak, with purple pokka dots on it, over purple and red pinstripe trousers, with a neon shirt.

We had both always been like this, even through the war, it is most probably why we both got along so well, and had a great brother/sister realationship, because we always helped each other forget the resent time.

We arrived at Forks, still laughing over our stupidity, but that quickly dulled down, as we soon found our selves lost in Forks, only for us to ask were La Push is from a person walking by, though he was inhumanly beautiful, it never crossed my mind as he seemed to different to your regular muggle.

But the thought quickly vanished, after he got a good look at the pair of us in our oddly formed appearance, and lets just say his facial expression, eloped the pair of us in another round of laughing fits.

But after we had clamed down enough for him to give us directions, we quickly headed of that way, though I didn't miss the perculiar look he gave us, but thought nothing off it, considering me and Neville were still in fits of laughter.

La Push was a beautiful place, and a completely different surroundings than back home, which will help us start our new lives.

Gran's house was out of the way of the houses here in La Push, with a long driveway, building up to meet a beautiful white three storied building. She was waiting on the porch step, as if she knew of our arrival.

And lets just say when she saw us, her reaction was even better than the dude before.

And with this result, me and Neville were literally rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"What in Merlins name did you two do? And stand up properly" she used whilst using her strict, 'don't mess with me voice'.

"Well you see Grams, we were having a conversation on muggle transport, and then Mya's abilities, then I said she was an alien spy, then she asked how I found out then turned out like this" he gestured towards me "then we got carried away, then I changed my appearance as well, then well yeah" Nev tried to keep a straight face through the whole of his speech, but after one look at my grinning face, he was in an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"Some times, you two seize to amaze me, but I am glad that you two are acting like the teenagers you are" Gran responded fondly, then quickly ushered us in to the house.

The inside was just as spectacular than the outside, with a spiralling staircase and a chanderlear in the centre, with a netural theme colour it was breath taking.

The pair of us only brought a suitcase each, but all they held, was memories. Such as: photographs, the odd bit of clothing (Qudditch hoodies), qith the odd trinket. Though mine, also had the odd book in there as well.

So we both were in need of going to the shopping centre to get some clothes, as all we owned had rips, holes, burn marks and everything, for they were all we wore during the war.

"Right you two change back to your normal appearance, and be ready in 3 minutes to go out, because I take that all your clothes are in an ungoddly condition, so we are off the Mall".

With that being said, me and Nev both looked at each other in horror, because even though we knew we would have to do it eventually go, we never thought it would be so quick.

Because knowing Gran, we would have to wear the appropriate clothing all the time, so which means saying goodbye to trackie bottoms, and baggy hoodies, and hello to correct fitting clothing.

And true to her word, in three minutes we were of to the 'Mall', both me and Neville were back to normal, and dreading what is coming next.

Hour later, we were at Port Angles, and headed towards the shopping centre.

And exactly, 6 hours and 52 minutes later, we were heading towards our final shop.

"Neville, go get yourself an ice cream or something, whilst me and Mya head in this shop". She stated, and with a glee-full alance in my direction, Neville headed of to the ice cream stand.

The last shop we had to go in was Victoria's Secret.

"Right Mya, give me your size, and we will go from there". Gran asked, and when I had told my sizes, she headed off towards the bra and knicker section, leaving me to go and find myself some PJ's.

Man does by Gran pick out some out going stuff, you would normally think that your Gran would pick out the reasonable more plain underwear, but my Gran though nothing of it. She picked out a variety of colours, variety of materials, and a variety of styles.

I can tell she is trying to get me to wear the clothes a normal teenager my age wears as she knew im not that that bothered after all these years just wearing scruffy jeans and trackie bottoms. O know she wants me to have as good of a life than I can, and for her ill do what she wants, as she is only wanting me to have a life I never had.

"You guys took your time" Neville said whilst eyeing our bags, "Neville, if you really want to look at the stuff in the shop, just go and take a look, instead of eyeing the bags" I replied cheekily, then laughing at him when he rolled his eyes at me.

"Hmm, maybe I will sis, good idea", and with that he headed towards that direction, well he was headed there, that was until Gran got a hold of his shirt and gave him a stern look, which made me burst out in laughter.

People passing by, must of thought of us as idiots, because the scene we were presenting was the odd, as we our arms were all full of bags, Gran was giving Nev the evil look, whilst he was grinning sheepishly, and I was there leaning forward with loud laughter.

"Right come you to, you both start school in the morning, and I am guessing the pair of you are both shattered after your flight".

**So what did you guys think? Please re-view!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all the feed back it reaaly appreciated, from hearing what you have said, i agree i do need a beta, so if anyone know anyone, or someone who is willing please let me know! hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 4!**

**Hermione's POV:**

_The forest was damp and dark, the trees were in various scattered places, and there was nothing else here. I was alone in this quiet empty forest. A snap of a stick took my attention from my surroundings to a figure in the distance, the figure was strangely familiar. Then it came to me, after I took a glance at the top of the persons head. Fred. Fred Weasley was standing opposite from me. I ran to him, I ran to his welcoming arms, only to find myself in a dark corridor. This corridor was sanctioned in only one place, Malfoy Manner. Then I was in a room, where Bellatrix was to my left, and Malfoy on the right each craving there own things onto my arms with either use from a dagger or a wand, whilst Dolohov was in scripting writing on my legs with his own wand. The room was filled with there laughter and taunts, taunts over my life, and how it would turn out. When the door suddenly banged open, to find flock of red hair run through the door straight towards me, with back up behind. "Looky who we have here" came the baby voice of Bellatrix, "There trying to free the little Mudblood, How do you like this CRUCIO!" with her wand pointed directly at me "NO –._

I shot right up, only to find sweat covering my bed and Neville at the side of my bed, looking as if he was shaking me awake.

"Mya you are alright, everything is fine" he said comforting me, whilst wrapping his arms around me, engulfing me in his arms whilst rocking us side to side, and calming my sobs down.

When my hammering heart beat, slowed down to its correct pace, he let go.

"Come on Mione, lets go down stairs, Gram's made us breakfast, we no longer have to live of your dreadful cooking" he cheekily said, and winking whilst doing so, easing the tension from the moment before hand.

"Ha-ha, Very funny Nev, real hilarious, you're just jealous of my amazing cooking skills, compared to your pathetic attempts of doing it", I simply stated, whilst sticking my tongue out at him and shuffing him of the bed and running down straight afterwards, laughing all the way.

"Hermione!"

I rushed into the kitchen, only to be welcomed by the smell of,

"PANCAKES!"

Laughing, Grams turned around with a batch of pancakes, and gave them to Hermione,

"Where's Nev dear?" she asked curiously, though I bet she could tell I've done something by the innocent look I was giving her.

"Well you see Grams-"I tried to explain, but Nev had entered the room looking a bit flustered.

"Let me finish that of for you Mione, well basically Gran, I woke her up, she pushed me off the bed and run downstairs laughing like a loony". He told her whilst nicking my pancakes.

"What am ii going to do with the pair of you? I've only had you for a day and you already gone mad" she sighed.

"Ah don't worry about it Grams, you'll get used to the madness" Neville said idly.

"Not to worry there dear, I already have got used to the madness" she said, as if she telling us something.

"What do you mean by that Grams?" I wanted to find out what she is implying by that statement of hers, as it has got me curious.

"Oh nothing Mya dear, nothing at all, now come on up stairs, we need to find the correct out fit for you for your first day of high school" she said whilst shooing me in the direction of the stair case.

Neville, who was now finishing off my pancakes laughed at my lost look, only for it to be revered when Grams shooed him up stairs as well, saying she would help him find the right out fit just as well.

School started at 8am, and considering I was woken up at 6am, spent 30 minutes in the kitchen, then having to spent an hour and half getting ready, with the persistent Grams who is going on about the correct over all look for the first day.

In the end, Grams decided on: a long pair of washed out skinny jeans, with a creamy long sleeved shirt, topped with a black leather jacket and red high top converses. With neutral make up; a touch of coral lip gloss, and some mascarrra and a bit of eye shadow to apparently bring out my eyes according to Grams, with my once bushy hair, grown out to my waist in honey brown waves.

The scar on my face is noticeable, though im not bothered in the slightest, as it shows what I've been through, and I wouldn't change it.

The scar is when Bellatrix was torturing me one night, and dragged that stinking silver dagger of hers down my face.

Starting from the: corner of my eye, running down to my chin, leaving a pale middle thickness line on my face.

With all this, we had 30 minutes to get to school, and go to office and collect the things we are given so in all, with have enough time, and considering the fact that our newly purchased black Lamborghini Aventador.

With our fair wells to Grams, we got in the car and speeded off to school, whilst blasting the volume listening to radio, and singing the lyrics we knew, and in general having a good time, trying to forget our nerves of goin to a muggle school.

I know it is stupid, getting nervous about a school, but thinking nothing off battling in the war, but we never had to hide there, here we had to hide the fact that we are a wizard in Nev case and a witch in mine.

Nev was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with a dark green fitted jumper, with a pair of red Nike high tops.

We found the school easy, and Nev steered the car into the parking lot, oh I never told you, after the war, I got Nev to get a drivers licence.

Once we were parked, we noticed that the whole parking lot, which had a surprising amount of people here already, deadly silent watching our car, and most probably waiting in anticipation for the owners to step out.

"Blimey, seems like we have made our selves an entrance Mya" Neville whistled.

"You don't say Nev, you don't say" whilst rolling my eyes.

"On three?" Nev asked.

"On three". I said.

We both grabbed our bags,

"One, Two, Three".

And with that, we both opened our doors, only to be greeted with the eyes of the people in the car park on us.

Once we were standing next to each other, with one side ways glance, we both smiled and I looped my arm around Nev's and walked of to the main office.

As we passed through the doors, we saw a middle aged lady typing into an old looking computer, with a kind looking face.

"Hello, im Hermione and this Neville we are new students here" I said whilst giving her gentle smile.

"Oh hello dear's, yes you two have been the talk of the town" she sated simply; still giving us a kind approach, with our smile as a reply she gave us some bits of paper.

"Right, these here are your class schedules, and your locker numbers, also you have to get these bits of paper signed by your teacher and brought back here at the end of the day" she said whilst gesturing to each bit of paper whilst describing what they were.

We a responding nod she sent us on our way out of the building, and with our thank you we headed back out side.

The car park had filled up more, students were talking in groups scattered around the area, but the one that caught my eyes, was a group a big group of tall, tanned butch looking dudes, with girls along with them.

They looked like they were having fun, all laughing and having a good time, something which reminded me of the past.

A glance at Nev told me that he was looking at the same group as well, both longing for our old group back.

With a last glance in their direction, I tugged on Nev's arm nodded towards the main building.

"Come on Nev lets go and start our first day at American high school" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh yes I am dying with excitement here Mya!" he said whilst using my antics, but added an arm movement into it, which got me laughing at him.

"Hey I forgot to ask, what lessons you got on that sheet thing of yours" Nev asked whilst we were walking through the corridor trying to find our lockers.

"Erm I got:

1st period – English room 3

2nd period – History room 8

3rd period – Chemistry room 5

4th period – Gym

5th period – Lunch

6th period – Maths room 2

7th period – French room 9

Sounds like fun eh? What about you Nev?"

"1st period – English room 3

2nd period - Spanish room 9

3rd period – Biology room 4

4th period – Gym

5th period – Lunch

6th period – Maths room 2

7th period – Biology room 4" he said, whilst we finally found our correct lockers.

"Well at least we got a few lessons together, and ill at least get some fun them as well, whilst watching you fail miserably" I said glee-fully whilst trying to use the lockers.

"Oh, you mean failing like you are know you mean?" Nev said eyeing what im doing with amusement clear on his face.

"No, im not failing im just...Erm...Making sure which ways I shouldn't open my locker" I said lying my way through it all, and of course I do it dreadfully so Nev saw through it.

"Oh of course Mya, your not failing at all, it's just my bad judgement" he said whilst rolling his amused eyes.

"Ok then you try open these stupidly formed locking things" I said gesturing to the stupid contraption, I was loosing my patience on.

"Fine then I will, watch and learn Mya, watch and learn". With that remark, Nev put in his code, only for him not be able to open his locker, but he didn't give up he tried countless times, loosing his patience noticeably as well.

"Stupid metal contraption won't open for Merlin sakes" he grumbled whilst trying again.

I was glee-fully laughing at his attempts, most probably catching on lookers, but we both weren't fazed by it but carried on.

"Ah Nev, aint the 'stupid metal contraption' not working for you?" using a deeper voice intimidating his when I quoted him.

And this only got him to laugh loudly at my intimidation him.

I grinned at him, and looked around, only to find the whole hall way full of students watching us. I grinned at them all, then quickly turned around and faced the still laughing form of Neville.

Shaking my head I faced everyone once again and said,

"Sorry bout him" gesturing to Nev "you'll eventually get used to his idiotic loud ways" I said whilst grinning to them, only to turn and see Nev' s eyes narrowing at me.

I grinned sheepishly, and listened when Nev said,

"Yeah I learnt it all from this idiot here" whilst wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Shaking my head again I ducked under his arm, to try and open my locker again, to finally succeed in it after my 5th attempt.

I stuck my tongue out at Nev and put the stuff I didn't need inside, only for it to be crammed inside when stuffed his stuff in as well.

"Really Nev, you're that useless you're going to use my locker" I simply asked.

"Ah shut up Mya, and lets find –"he took a quick look at his time table "-room 3" he finished.

The people who were crowded round the corridor had gone luckily, and we were free to pass without any interference.

Though im guessing the only reason to that thought, would be that everyone is in class, as the bell went after I had managed to open my locker.

"Right here Mya" Nev pointed out and dragged me to the room. We knocked on the door and entered, only to be once again centre of attention.

"Hello, Pro-Sir, im Hermione and that's Neville" I said, having to be the one to introduce ourselves to some one else.

"Oh yes the new students, Mrs. Longbottoms grandchildren correct" he stated factly.

"Yes sir".

"A simple rule to this class, to which is necessary at all times is: 'if you show respect to others around, you get respect back', understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Right well im Mr. Bridge, introduce your selves to the class as I sign those forms for you" he said in a pompous tone.

I nudged Nev indicating it was his turn to speak.

"Erm, hi im Neville, and this here is Hermione, and we moved from England". He said shortly.

"There must be more to it than that? How ab-" he was interrupted into what he was about to say, when the door was thrown open, it was two of the dudes from the parking lot, one of them was tall, tanned, muscled and good looking, but the other was the same height, but more muscled and was amazingly handsome.

He looked towards me and Nev, our position was as before with his arm lazily wrapped round my shoulder.

But when he looked into my eyes, everything stopped.

Everything surrounding me, was still and quiet and none excitement, the only thing that held me there was a pair of beautiful rich chocolate coloured eyes.

After what felt like forever, the other dude spoke whilst shoving the handsome one in the shoulder with an amused grin.

"Sorry we're late, it won't happen again" he said.

"Ahh but Mr. Copper, you and Mr. Walker here have said that Nemours times, yet have yet to do so, now sit down, our new students were just introducing them selves" Mr. Bridge said, clearly annoyed.

Once they were sat down, everyone turned back to us.

"Right, yes so there must be more to your selves, other than that your names are Hermione and Neville and you moved from England?" he said clearly trying to intervene in our business.

Before we could get a word in he said,

"How about, why you both moved?"

"We would prefer to not talk about that sir" I said showing that it isn't a topic we want to go on.

"But it is a logical question Miss. Longbottom, you and your brothers reasons to move here is a truly curious question amongst us" he said whilst gesturing to the class.

"Yes sir, though it may be a curious question, it doesn't matter as much, as like I said a topic we want to go into" I said back, I was getting really annoyed but I kept my face calm, which was noticeably annoying him, but he wouldn't give up.

"Though it is rude of you to not answer that question, I will give you another...hmm…What about why did you move in the middle of the semester" he said knowing it could lead into the truth behind our move, trying to catch us out, but unfortuantly for him it wasn't working.

"It isn't rude sir, it just isn't your business to know, and to answer that question, we moved here in the middle of the term because we had matters to deal with before we came", I said clearly knowing he would be annoyed and that he truly was.

"It is rude because you're not politely introducing your selves to the class Miss, and that answer is still what I call rude".

"You can call what ever you want sir, but it is also clearly rude to pry through people's life's to which you haven't the right to know with out their consent". I said with a charming sweet smile go with it.

"Trying to find the background of a student isn't classed as rude from a teacher, as the teacher is only trying to prevent certain topics to arise in the class room".

"Though by saying that sir you want me to be in the wrong and you in the right, it doesn't happen to be that way, as prying in to people's life as I said before IS rude, you're saying that it isn't rude for a teacher to know, but why ask questions like these in front of the class?".

"That is no way to talk to a teacher Miss. Longbottom, you are meant to show respect to your superiors", he said clearly flustered in what I have been saying.

"But sir, you're now going back on what you have told me so far"

"And tell me Miss. Longbottom what am I going back on", he said clearly thinking he had the upper hand.

"Well you just said that I should 'show respect to your superiors', but one of the first things you told us was 'if you show respect to others around, you get respect back', so you telling me to completely different things" I said sweetly whilst quoting him.

Everyone in the class were trying to hid the smile creeping on to there faces, but most were failing miserably Nev beside was shaking from holding his laughter in.

"Go sit down Miss. And Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Longbottom go sit down in between Mr. Walker and Mr. Copper whilst you sit beside him Mr. Copper" he said notably furious with my response of quoting him.

Walking down the isle until we came to the end row, were the handsome dude and his friend were sitting both laughing there heads off.

After we took our seats, Mr. Bridge carried on from were he left off.

"Looks like we aren't on the top of his list anymore Paul" Handsome dudes' friend said, whilst nodding to me.

"It seems so Jared" Handsome dude said.

"Im Paul by the way, and that's Jared", handsome dude said.

"Im Hermione, and that's Neville", I said whilst gesturing to Nev.

"Well welcome to La Push" he said with a break taking smile, I couldn't help but smile in return.

"So managing too get on top of his hit list in less than 10 minutes is a record" Jared said whilst grinning like a loony.

"I never do it on purpose" I said whilst looking straight ahead.

"So you normally get on peoples hit lists?" he asked generally curious.

"You could say something like that" I muttered clearly thinking of the hit lists I have been on through the years.

English was silent from then on and ended quickly.

The rest of the day was passing quick, with nothing bad going wrong from since this morning, but of course that couldn't last long, because in 4th period Gym me and Neville were sitting on the stands as we were new.

The class were playing basketball and the group were Paul and Jared were in were mostly put in this class.

When the ball was headed towards the stands were Nev and I were sitting, I stood up and reached up and caught the ball and threw it back down on to the court.

But when I reached up, the stitching in my side had ripped, as I could feel the sting and the blood pouring out of it.

I tried to hide it from Nev, knowing he would do something drastic, but before I could do anything, he saw it and acted drastically.

He shot up from his seat and grabbed my hand heading towards the teacher, he said something about a family emergency and the next thing I know, and we were heading towards the Lamborghini.

"Are you alright Mya? What is it? Does it hurt?" he asked concerned about my well fare.

"Im fine Nev, I have been through considerably worse pain, it is a cut I have on my side". I said trying to calm him.

He let out a breath of relief with this response, but he was still anxious.

"Ok, but lets get Grams to take a look" he said, and then we were driving down back to house.

**So what did you think? Please Re-View! and if you do know anything about a beta for this story let me know! Re-view!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys im sorry i havent uploaded in a while, i have been pretty busy, but im hoping to post another chapter soon! i done this for the person who wanted Pauls acount of things, im so sorry if it sounds bad, im still in need of a beta person, because i know im not exactly that good, but hey, hey hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6!**

**Paul's POV:**

"PAUL! Get up you got to go to school! It's already 7:30!"

5 minutes later, and a bucket of water.

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

I looked around, to find my mum standing opposite my bed with a bucket placed in her hands, and a smirk I had enherited from her, placed on her lips.

"Get your butt up now! You have to be in school in 25 minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Well you could of just shouted at me, no need to go throw ICE cold water at me" I retorted.

"I did 5 minutes ago, so I thought id try some new techniques" she said her smirk back in place, and with that she walked out of my room.

"Evil mum, throwing water on her child, ICE cold water on her child!" I muttered under my breath, but in all honestly, I love my mum to no end.

What she went through, just to keep a roof over my head when I was young, was herendous.

My ungrateful slob of a farther, used to get pissed, and let all his anger out mum, by hitting her.

But when I was 13, everything got extremely worse for her, he even started hitting me, both me and my mum would have to come up with excuses as to why we were always battered and bruised, through that, we both turned out to be amazing actors, as everyone brought what we said, though Jared never did.

He knew something was up, but he always let it go, knowing that it wasn't his business. But one day it got to much for him to handle so he questioned me about it, and he found out the truth behind all the bruises, and the odd scar I held.

He regrets it every day of not finding out sooner, because he thinks it would of granted me a better childhood, though we both know that he was fooling himself to believe that.

Considiring the fact that my mum get more of the beatings, she most probably would had of died if I weren't there to take part of it.

But fortunately for me and mum, he finally got caught beating us, and was sentenced for life time in prison, were he'll rot and die there.

I guess you could say that is why I never get myself into serious relationships, I am afraid that ill turn into my dad, and start getting pissed, and start to beat her.

"Paul, mummy said to hurry up" my little sister Joey said at my door, I turned around, to find her dressed all ready for school, eating a chocolate chip cookie.

Joey was 5, my mum got knocked up after my dick head of a dad went to prison. She don't remember the father, but im not going to hold that against her, because I know she was emotionally struggling at the time, and heck she gave us little Joey.

I grinned towards her, and scooped her up in my arms, laughing at the sound of her giggle.

"Ok then Joes, lets go!" and with that, I ran downstairs Joey still in my arms laughing all the way, mum was in the kitchen finishing up my breakfeast.

When she turned around and saw me and Joey, and smile spread across her already happy face.

It never showed the about of tromer she has been through, heck you wouldn't even notice at all, unless she told you about it, but you would still question it.

But I prefer her like this. Happy and smiling all the time.

After quickly inhaling all my food down, I kissed my mum on the cheek, and ruffled Joey's hair before heading towards the door, to Jared's already awaiting truck.

Kim was already seated in the passengers seat, so I had to sit in the back, along with Embry and Quil. It was one heck of a squezze,

"Hey Paul, you look like crap" Embry appreciably stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well I imagine waking up to ice cold water thrown on you, then see how you feel and look".

The hole car erupted in laughter, and you couldn't get a word in edge ways, so through the whole car ride, I had to put up with taunts and jokes about how I woke up. My mum is so going to pay for this, I mentally thought.

When we arrived in the already crowded car park, we all noticed the new addition to lot, a black Lamborghini Aventador.

"Hey Im betting that the Lamborghini, is the new kids car" Embry said with a dreamy look in his eye as he stared at the black sports car.

"That's a point, they start today don't they" I said to myself, forgetting that all the pack could hear what I said, and I so wished I never had of said anything.

"Bet just washed straight through you hey Paul" Quil gibed.

And from there, after they had explained my brilliant morning to the rest of them, they all their own jokes and taunts this lasted for about 15 minutes, only realising that we were late to class.

Jared and I both had English first with Mr. Bridge, perfect, I thought mentally, with a role of my eyes.

Mr. Bridge, never was fond of me and Jared, what with me and him always being late to class, and when we suddenly run out of the class, he had grown a hatered towards us.

So after skidding to a halt outside the door, and banging the door open, only to be faced with the whole classes faces staring at us, but what I only noticed, was the girl standing at the front with Mr. Bridge, and a boy who had his arm wrapped round her sholders,

They must be the new kids, Mrs. Longbottoms grandchildren.

However, this knowledge wasn't the reason why I only noticed her, because after one look in her honey eyes, I was a goner.

All that held me here was her, her beautiful honey eyes, her amazing smell, and an aura to top even the bravest and truest of people.

Though her eyes, though beautiful as they are, they held more meaning to them than they should for a teenaged girl, they held wisdom anf knowledge, but most of all, they held pain.

Before I could get anymore insight of her, Jared shoved his shoulder against mine, grinning like a loon, only to understand his actions seconds later, I had imprinted.

I have imprinted on one of Mrs. Longbottoms grandchildren, I was dead meat.

Jared and Mr. Bridge were having a short conversation which I didn't catch, but went to go sit in my seat at the back of the class, once me and Jared were seated, Mr. Bridge started to talk to my imprint and im guessing her brother.

Hermione, her name was Hermione. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful gir-, brilliant, I have only imprinted, what 1 minute and im already starting to sound like the guys brilliant.

"By the look on your face my friend, you are truly whipped" Jared whispered, still grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't reply otherwise, and turned my attension back to my angel.

Her and Mr. Bridge, seemed to have gotten them selves into an argument, about whether she should tell us about her personal business, he clearly was getting angry at his failing attempts to get her to explain her past.

And I growled at him, but only loud enough for Jared to hear.

She was also getting annoyed and edgeier every second, though it wasn't noticeable, if it wasn't for the fact that she was my soul mate, and I knew and felt what she did, I would never had of known.

She hids it good I have to admit, but what worried me, was why she was hiding it at all.

But when Mr. Bridge had given up, and told them to take there seats I was estatic.

Because the only free seats in the classs, were next to me and Jared, and she happened to be placed next to me!

WOOHOO!

Right, act cool Paul, don't over react I mentally thought, along with agreeing to what Jared had said, I truly was whipped though I would never admit that to him.

Once they were seaed, I couldn't help but hide the grin that hit my face.

"Looks like we aren't on the top of his list anymore Paul" Jared said whilst nodding towards my angel.

"It seems so" to mesmorized by her, than anything that Jared was saying.

"Im Paul by the way, and that's Jared" I thought I should add for good measures.

"Im Hermione, and that's Neville" whilst indicating to the boy next to Jared.

Neville was a tall good looking guy, but him and Hermione held no resembulances at all, they didn't look like a blood relation, heck she reminded me of some one, but I cant place my finger on who.

"Well welcome to La Push" I thought I should add, whilst giving her another grin, to which she responded with a breath takingly beautiful one of her own.

"So managing too get on top of his hit list in less than 10 minutes is a record" Jared of course had to say, with the same crazy smile plastered on his face.

"I never do it on purpose" she simply said, whilst turning her head to the front of the class.

"So you normally get put on people's hit lists" he asked again, his time he was generally curious.

"You could say something like that" she muttered, she said it so faintly, that if we weren't wolfs, we wouldn't of heard her.

When she said that, she got a far away look on her face, how ever could such an innocent person wind her way onto people's hit lists is a question he wanted answered, but would never push her on it.

The class was silent from then on, but I kept glancing at her ever so often, when the bell rang, everyone headed of to different directions.

I didn't have another class with her, until I saw her sitting on the bleaches with Neville sat next to her, both of them talking and smiling at given times.

I loved it when she smilied, it brought the room to life.

The pair of them had been the talk of the school, the boys and most of the girls were talking about Hermione, which took a lot of restraint from not going wolf in the corridors when I heard a few conversations on the way to class, and most of the girl population were on about how dreamy Neville was.

Most of the pack was in Gym this period, so this would be a good lesson.

Today we were playing basket ball, after we all teamed up, we started to play.

The team which I was up against, were dreadful, they just threw the ball in any direction, hoping it would land in the hoop, but to only find itself miles away.

Then a girl threw it, and it was heading towards Neville and Hermione. My wolf sences picked up when I saw the ball aiming towards them, but what shocked me, was that Hermione simply looked up, and saw it coming there way, so she stood up and reached for the ball.

Once in her grip, she threw the ball back down to the court.

But I knew something was up, not with her amazing reflexes, but when she reached up o get the ball, I saw the slightest of winces come from her face.

Before I could get any answers, or even talk to her, the pair of them Neville in the lead with Hermione's hand placed in his dragging her along, walked up to the coach and started having a converstion, only to see the pair head towards the exit.

"I wonder what that was about" Claire, wondered.

"Yeah, Paul do you have any idea, considering that she is your imprint" Mia asked.

"Honestly I have no idea" I said, still looking in the direction of the Gym's exit.

But what I hadn't noticed until now, was, that on the side of my torso, I felt a little throbbing pain.

I don't know why, but I knew it had nothing to do with me, but with Hermione.

**So what did yah think?please re-view!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i hope you like it! still looking for a beta so please if you know anyone please tell me!**

**Chapter 7!**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Wonder were Grams car is" Nev mused, when we were at the porch, noticing the absence of her car.

I shrugged my shoulders in response, only to regret it afterwards, after the pain that washed through me from the cut on my waist.

Noticing my wince, Nev hurried us into the house, to go and find Grams quick, only to notice a letter stuck onto the banister of the stair case.

'_I have gone round a friends come over round after school, and get changed out of your school clothes, into the ones I have placed onto your beds'_

The rest of the letter was instructions onto how to get there, and telling us not to bring our car, seeing as Grams had already brought hers.

"Now what are we going to do with your cut" Nev asked worried.

"Nev, remember we had to sort all of our cuts out after the war had finished, I think I can handle this little cut" I said trying to knock some sense into him.

"Oh yeah right, but you sorted that cut out two months ago, yet it starts bleeding now, so it would be best to see a professional Mya", he tried to reason.

I never mentioned to Nev, that most of the cuts and bruises I had from the war were still present, because I knew if I ever did tell him he would completely freak out. So I had invested into glamour charms, to keep him at peace.

Knowing he wasn't going to give up, I offered him a compromise, which I knew I would regret later on.

"How about if I quickly sort my cut out now, later on ill let Grams take a look after we leave, sound good?" I asked, knowing he would agree to my plan.

"Yeah alright then, but go do it now" he sighed whilst responding.

So with that being said, I ran to the bathroom and peeled my top off to inspect the cut.

Only to be grossed out, as the cut which was a long deep cut was pouring out blood, and it did look infected, what with the yellow combing with the red blood, was utterly disgusting.

I am for sure going to get yelled at when Grams, and most probably Nev after they see this, Ahh well.

So I quickly stuck a bandage around my waist, keeping the blood and pus at bay, and then quickly threw my top back on, and headed out the door, only to be greeted with Neville standing right out side.

"Im fine Nev, honestly im fine" I said twice, after seeing his disbelieving look.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before heading to my bedroom, to check out the outfit Grams had set out for me to wear.

She had set out a pair of beige tailored high waist shorts, with a navy long sleeved shirt, similar to the top im wearing now, with pitch black tights. And to finish it off, she had added a long thick rich purple cardigan, and a pair of gorgeous tan flat ankle boots.

Shoving Neville out of my room, to where he followed me in, so I could get changed into this outfit.

It looked great on; the colours amazingly went great together.

When I opened the door, to go and see what Neville looked like, he actually looked great.

Grams had given him another pair of dark jeans, but topped with a black shirt, that hugged his formed muscles.

As we were both ready, and school would of finished half an hour ago, we decided to go and find Grams friends house.

The trip there, you could say was adventurous, considering the fact, that neither of us knew where we were going.

"Come on Mya, your taking ages!" Neville playfully whined, when he had pushed me into a bush on the side of Grams drive way.

I narrowed my eyes at him, which caused him to start running.

Laughing at his antics, I started to run after him, knowing fully well what I was about to do.

Neville was a fast runner after the war, but luckily enough for me, I was a much faster runner, and I grinned evilly, before jumping onto his back.

He stumbled after the added weight that was thrown on to him, and nearly fell into the road. He had managed to run nearly half way down the road before I had jumped on him.

Laughing my head of at him: whilst he steadied himself, only to grin in return.

And then he started to run like a loony down the end of the road, the pair of us were laughing or heads off, when we had figured out that we had no idea were we had to go.

So we used a little bit of magic to help us to find the right direction, only to lead us in the direction of the forest straight ahead, so we took of into that direction, still laughing our heads of at the slightest things.

"Cant you get any faster Nev, I mean seriously, fang could go faster than you" I playfully whined at him.

He mock gasped at my statement and retorted by dropping me on my butt onto the floor.

When he saw my reaction, he was in fits of laughter; I gave him a puppy dog look, which caused him to laugh even more.

I stood up, and after I brushed my self down, I turned onto the Neville, who was hunched over in fits of laughter.

When he saw my look, he fled. He ran towards the direction of the house we were headed to, he had a better head start than me, and just before we were at the house, I was able to once again jump onto his back, only this time, he lost grip of his footing, and fell flat face onto the floor, me still on his back.

This time, it was my turn to start laughing at him, whilst laughing still, I skipped merely into the direction of the door, only for there to be a note saying to go round back, but when I turned round, I instantly gulped.

Because there stood Neville: with a gleam in his eye.

"You are going to get it now Mione", with that I ran to what im guessing is the way to the back garden, but I didn't get very far, because Neville was stood right in-front of me so it was a hard escape.

So Neville easily threw me over his shoulder, now it was his turn to laugh.

He finished walking to back garden, me still kicking him, and sending him death threats which he only laughed in return.

We didn't notice the audience we had, as Neville im guessing was headed towards Grams.

"Neville you better put me down now, or I will painfully torture you" I whispered threatining to which he still laughed, so I took up a new strategy.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU IDIOTIC PRICK!" I screamed down his ear, hoping it would drop me on the floor, but it only caused his grip to tighten on me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Nev, you asked for this" I said, but before he could even say anything, I hit him in the place, that should never get hit for a boy.

He finally dropped me, when he fell to the ground in pain. I simply stuck my tongue out at him walked happily over to Grams, who looked a tad bit angry.

Everyone in the garden who I noticed as we entered, all seemed to be laughing at Neville's expense, which I grinned proudly.

"Hey Grams" I said cheerfully to her, only to be greeted with a scowl.

"Hermione Longbottom, you better have an explanation as to why you entered the way you did" she asked sternly, I was surprised about the question, but I was suddenly relieved by it, knowing we weren't in trouble, because I knew she was happy for us to be happy.

But everyone else here, excluding Neville, who had managed to stand up and head towards us, were gobbled smacked at this question, I mentally wondered how strict she was to people around here, but put the thought aside as I went to answer Grams question.

"Well you see Grams, after we left the house, Nev here decided to push me into a bush and laugh at me, so when I glared at him he ran off like a baby so I ra-" I was interrupted by Nev on this part.

"I wasn't running like a baby, I was just running for my life" he retorted, but dodged the smack I aimed at him, and carried on with the story.

"So I ran after him, and jumped onto his back, he stumbled and I laughed at him, then he ran down the road, and following 'your' directions, we went into the forest.

Were he decided to drop me on the floor, after I mocked his slow running ability. Then he was in a laughing fit, but recovered after he saw my look, and started heading this way, but with him being as slow as he is, I was easily able to catch up to him and jump once again onto his back, only this time, he fell flat on his face, and it was hilarious, so I skipped to the door, only to see the note, but when I turned around I was faced with him, and with no room to escape, he threw me on to his shoulder, and well you know the rest"

I finished, with a sweet innocent smile just in case, but only to find out that it wasn't needed, as Grams laughed into response of the story.

Everyone around us was still silent to Grams reaction, until they all started to laugh at the story.

"Im glad you two are finally happy" Grams said once the laughter had died down, and smiled fondly at me and Nev.

"Hey, how couldn't we be happy, after tormenting each other, it is bloody entertaining" Nev said with a big grin on his face I rolled my eyes at him, at this time hitting my target of hitting hi in the head.

"That was rude Mya" he stated.

"Nope, I didn't find it rude in the slightest dearest brother" I said.

He rolled his eyes at me, and I knew he would do something, Gram knew this as well, so she started introducing us to the people here.

She took us to a group, were all the adults were. They all had amused faces when we headed towards them.

"Mya, Nev, these are my friends and the people of the council" Grams said as she introduced us to them.

They all smiled and happily greeted us to La Push, I could tell by the way some of them looked at us, Billy the tribal leader in particular, as if he knew something about us, and I was slightly worried at that thought.

Then she introduced us to Emily, the person who owned this house and Sam her husband.

Emily was beautiful, though on one side of her face, she had three grossly long line's marinating that one side, but to me, it added to her beauty, as I thought that scars brought some one character.

Sam was like the group of people and Jared and Paul we saw at school, though he was slightly bigger.

Then she introduced us to that group, and left us there to 'mingle'.

When I saw Paul again, I couldn't help but feel relieved, and all the sorrow and sadness I was feeling, seemed to edge it away rather faintly.

They all seemed rather friendly and welcoming to me and Nev, and I couldn't help but retaliate it back to the past.

But I knew, though in ways that acted the same as our old group, I felt as if they held a different secret, but I can't think of what.

They didn't bring up why we had left school so suddenly, to which we were thankful for.

I was getting closer to Paul, and I was thrilled at it, though I was slightly scared and nervous at doing so.

Because, I was scared, as I was so used to the fact that when I got close to someone, they would always be the first to die by the death eaters, as they wanted me to suffer.

And nervous, because I felt that in some ways I was betraying _him_, but I wouldn't think much of that, as it brought back painful memories.

But with Paul, I felt this tug towards him, and when ever I looked it to his beautiful eyes, I couldn't help but fall into a trance.

"Guys foods ready" those three words, got all the boys out of there seats, to head towards the table were Emily, Gram and Sue were.

But only to be stopped by those three, as they said that everyone else had to eat before they did.

So we all went up and got our own share of food, well in my case, a simple bread roll.

See, I was used to living of rashes for a year, and it caused my eating habits to change, though actually thinking about it, I don't think I have actually had a proper meal since 4th year, because ever since then,, I have been packed with missions, homework having to deal with order stuff, and not having the stomach to eat much.

I assured to everyone that I wasn't hungry, though they seemed unconvinced; they let it go, though they did throw worried glances in my direction.

My figure was small you could say, but I wasn't stick thin, I was more toned than anything else, but I knew I was lacking in nutrition.

We were all seated back around our original seating, which happened that I was sitting with Paul on my right and Nev on my left.

"You'll get to meet Leah and Henry soon" Emily said to me and Neville, after explaining that they weren't here because they were having a day out or something, I nodded in appreciation to her statement, but thought nothin else of it.

It was nearing the evening, and I was in the kitchen with all the girls, tidying up the dishes, whilst the guys ventured into the lounge.

"So how are you finding La Push so far Hermione" Kim, a girl who I was amazingly getting a long with asked.

"You guys can call me Mya, instead of saying my full name, and it is a good change" I said to them all.

Gram smiled reassuringly at me.

"So was England that bad on you?" Mia, another girl who I was getting close to asked, I knew she meant nothing by it, as she didn't know the reasons but all the memories came flashing through my mind, but I quickly pushed them aside, just in time to notice that the guys had come into the kitchen to see what we were talking about.

Hearing the question, Nev came over to my side, and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"You could say something like that" I answered back, but it came out as only a whisper.

By these questions, Neville seemed to remember why we came back from school early, and he went into big brother mode once again today.

"Mya, how are you feeling, is it hurting? Do we need to leave?" he started asking me these questions, whilst going down to my height and looking in my eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, and pushed him off whilst saying,

"Im fine Nev, honestly I am, just remembering is all" I said the last part as barley a whisper.

He nodded relieved at what I said, but he kept glancing at me. I looked around to see everyone's eyes on me, when I looked at Paul, and seeing a worried expression on his face, I smiled reassuringly at him, hoping that the expression would fade away.

I don't know why I was so concerned about him, and I don't know why he was concerned about me, but I t felt right.

"Hey Grams just curious, why did you get me and Nev to go to school today, when it's the weekend tomorrow" I asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

It worked to an extent, it got everyone back into conversation, though Paul noticeably still seemed worried, and he kept glancing in my direction.

"So you both got settled in easier" Grams responded, I nodded towards her, then watched as she was brought into a conversation with the adults.

"Hey do you guys want to come round tomorrow" Emily came and asked us.

"Everyone will be here" she said as if to reassure us, but we nodded our heads either way and gave her our gratitude by saying our thankyous.

"So I here you guys are coming over tomorrow" Quil said, with a grin on his face, looking as if he was planning something.

"You do realise, that if you do something to us tomorrow, we will get even right" I said putting him out of his mischevinos.

"What's the worst you can do" he retorted, ready for a fight.

"Well you'll just have to see wont you" I said back, challenging him for a fight.

"You're on, Brit Girl"

"Brit Girl?"

"Well you're from Britain, and I haven't had enough time to give you a super cool nick name yet, so Brit Girl will have to do at the moment" he said as if it was the most stupidest question I could of said.

I rolled my eyes, then grinned at him before I shook his hand for reference on our little bet.

All us teenagers ventured into the lounge area, whilst the adults stayed in the kitchen.

"So, Neville what are Brit girls like" Jacob asked with a cheeky wink in my direction.

Neville grinned in response, and I think I know were his thoughts were at.

"There pretty fine, well some of them are" I could just tell from the look on his face that he was thinking of some of the girls that tried to get with him after the war.

I laughed when he had a disgusted look on his face, and everyone looked at me as if I was insane.

"And why would you be laughing Mya" Jacob asked, with a sly grin on his face.

"Im laughing because Jacob, what Nev means is that some 'Brit girls' are what you could call clingy and persistent" my thoughts travelled to Ron when he was going out with Lavender.

"And how would you know such things Mya, unless you were one of them" he asked that sly grin still on his face and he added a wink into his expression as well.

I swore I heard a growl in the room, but pushed it aside; thinking that hey had a dog.

"Well Jacob, you'll just have to find out now wont you" I replied back to him with my own additional wink.

The room was filled with laughter, and I swore I heard that growl even louder.

"Either of you two been or in a serious relationship?" Embry now asked.

"What is it 20 questions or something" I asked, trying to get out of the conversation that was about to be held.

"If you want to think of it that way then sure, but if not just think of it as new friends trying to learn things about there new friends" Embry said, seems like no turning back for both of us now, great.

"So is there a guy or a girl in your life you two?" Embry asked once again.

"Well of course there are guys and girls in our life's, considering the fact that you're all guys and girls, and that you're our new friends" I said trying to loop hole that question, and trying to avoid it at all possibilities.

"But hey what about you guys, you guys in any form of a relationship" Nev said before they asked us that question, which would lead to tears.

"Is it not obvious at the minute who is in and who isn't in a relationship" Jacob said, whilst indicating around the room, were couples were seated on laps, whilst the singles were sitting on there own.

I couldn't help but notice that Paul wasn't with anyone and I swear my heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"So back to the question, you two dating anyone" Embry asked again.

I looked down at my hands, and played with my ring finger, which use to hold a ring there, but was now placed on the finger next to it.

Neville was staring out of the window, no doubts his thoughts being inclined to one person.

They all just sat and stared at us, waiting for an answer.

An answer, we weren't prepared to tell, an answer which hurt even thinking about, an answer, which would bring back the tears that were threatining me at the moment.

"What is in the past, stays in the past", Grams said whilst coming in the room.

She shocked us by her entrance, all the adults coming in behind her.

"Come on you two, were going" Grams said indicating to the door.

Me and Nev both gratefully stood up and approached her, we bid our fair wells to everyone and with a final smile to Paul, and we left the house.

**So what did you guys think? hopefully post a new chapter either later on tonight, or sometime tomorrow, if not im sorry but i need to catch up with my homework:) Please re-view!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry i havent posted for a while, and im sorry again but i wont be posting for the remains of this week and next cause im holiday, but im hoping to write a new chapter and post when i come back! but good news, i have a new friend of mine helping me out with my story now, well i hope anyway, but she helped me through this one, so its a tone better! hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 8!**

**Hermione's POV:**

'_I turned up in the forest again, but this time, instead of it being quiet, and peaceful, it was the complete opposite. Terror faced me, every corner I looked somebody I loved died: Harry, Ron, Luna, Lupin, Ben, Alex, Mum, Dad, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Fleur, Moody, Kingsley, George, Dumbledore, Minerva and Fred. _

_And in-between all these deaths, were the deaths of my class mates, and professors. Blood filled every gap in the forest, and all the bodies accompanied it, with their eyes still open, glazed over and lifeless. _

_Then, there in the centre of all this, laid a silver wolf, sitting there, and staring straight towards me with chocolate coloured eyes. They seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place them to anybody. The ground started to shake when he got closer…_

"_HERMIONE!"_

_Somebody was calling my name. But I don't know where, the shaking increased, though the wolf was still coming towards me._

"_HERMIONE!" The voice shouted again, the wolf suddenly stopped, he was looking over my shoulder, as if some one was there. He pounced with a growl rumbling from him, he pounced behind me and I heard a roar as I turned, I saw there on the floor with glazy, lifeless eyes, the silver wolf, and there standing right beside him stood an inhumanly beautiful man, though he seemed off, and I could tell why, because when I looked at his face, all I saw was red, blood red eyes. _

"_HERMIONE!" _

_The man smirked, then lung-"_

I once again woke up to my bed covered in cold sweat; with the covers all tangled around my limbs, and to the side of my bed stood Neville and Grams.

Both looking pale: as if they just saw a ghost. When they saw that I was awake, Grams was the first to rush over to me and ask if I was ok. Neville seemed to distance himself into the corner of my room, looking helpless.

After I had got Grams to stop fussing over me, she quickly insisted that I have something to eat, so she rushed down the stairs to make me some breakfast.

Neville was still sitting crouched in the corner looking at me with sorrow held in his eyes.

I got out of bed, and strode over to him and crouched to his level.

"Nev, what is it" I asked, trying to get some answer out of him, and get this expression of his face,

He shook his head at my question, and looked to his hands. I didn't give up though, I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it back up to my eye line and looked him straight in the eye, mentally asking him the question again.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mya, it's all my fault your like this, I should be stronger for you! I should be by your side all the time helping you through this! I'm meant to be a brother to you, but I'm nothing off the sort" he said, hanging his head in shame.

He started out so innocent and helpless, then this anger came out of him, and took over, but then shame crossed over him, overtaking anything other emotion.

"Nev, don't you ever think like that! It's not your fault! It never has been your fault, if it is any ones fault as to why I am like this now, is myself! I'm the one who blocked out any emotion that came across me over these years, and I'm the one who had lead my head to go through every single emotion I have felt leak into my dreams! So don't you dare say that, and so what if you're my brother! You are ALWAYS there for me, and I know I can trust you, so don't you even think about saying anything like that again!" I yelled at him whilst grabbing his face in my hands, giving him a determined look.

He gave up, he just nodded his head towards me as acknowledging me that he listened and agreed.

"MYA! NEV! BREAKFAST IS DONE!" Grams screamed up the stairs, man can she scream.

Seeing the expression on my face, Nev burst out laughing. Rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him I walked out the door, pleased he was back to his normal self.

"Mmm, these are good, Grams" Nev moaned, stuffing his mouth with waffles.

Grams just shook her head at him and smiled, and sat down at the table with us.

"So you two going round Emily's today?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I replied, having eaten as much of I could of the waffles, which only happened to be half of one.

"Of course not, besides I have to run a few errands for the council." she said, taking a sip of her tea, how she could actually like the taste is beyond me.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that. Do they know about us?" I asked, having wanting to previously ask her this question, but forgot all about it.

"Yes, they do know, but there is no need to worry, as they are people who you can trust. And it is just the adults that know, the children aren't aware of the fact that they have befriended a witch and a wizard." she said with a smile on her lips.

Nodding at her answer, I asked her if there was something certain I had to wear today.

She seemed slightly offended at my question but smiled and nodded in response.

And with a wave of her wand, she pushed me in the direction of the stair case.

Laughing and shaking my head at her, I climbed the stairs into my bedroom, only to see a pair of ripped jeans, with a purple v-neck long sleeved top, with a beige coloured scarf.

I topped the out fit with my black Dr Martins, and went down stairs, to wait for Neville to come down. So we can go down to Emily's, considering its 11:30am, I think it is a reasonable time to go round, as she never told us a pacific time.

10 minutes later, Nev came down in a pair of khaki quarter lengths, with a black t-shirt on top.

"Ready," we asked at the same time, both grinning in response, shouted bye to Grams, we walked out the door, and headed to Emily's.

On the way there, I had managed once again to get a piggy back from Nev, and we were still laughing like fools when we got there.

We knocked on the door, to be greeted by a grinning Seth.

"Hey guys, come in!"

He pulled me by the sleeve, which was difficult considering the fact that I was still on Neville's back, so we nearly fell over.

He dragged us through into the lounge area, to see that everyone apart from the adults were there watching TV.

"MYA!" Kim shouted, and rushed over to us. I dropped from Neville's back to be crushed into a hug by Kim.

"Hey, Kim, nice to see you to." I said after she released me from her hug.

She dragged me over to be she was sitting, which was funnily enough next to Jared. She plopped down on his lap, leaving the seat next to him spare.

But before I had a chance to, Quil come along and nick the seat, grinning like a loony.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and looked around to see that all the seats were taken, even Nev had a seat.

I pouted to them all, which they all laughed at. So I thought I might as well have some fun, so after glaring at them all, I plopped down on Paul's lap.

It shocked everyone at my antics, and Paul stiffened for a second, until wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me closer towards him.

"Well, I didn't think she would do that." Quil muttered.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, surprisingly happy for some reason.

"Honestly, all we do is sit around and talk, goof of, and the boys go to work now and then." Mia said.

"Sounds good to us then." Nev said, whilst sinking lower in to his seat opposite us.

"So, is Mrs. Longbottom, strict at all with you two? Cause yesterday she let you both away with anything…" Jared asked, purely curious.

Neville and I both grinned towards each other,

"Pretty much, Grams always did have a soft spot for the pair of us." Nev responded.

"Yeah, though she really is picky about upholding the family name." I mumbled, Nev grinned at me, knowing where I was going.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that" Jacob asked from the corner.

"We always have to look presentable, which means I can barley ever wear my trackie bottom's and hoodie's."

Everyone started to laugh at my response, and I could feel Paul's belly vibrate behind me, I pouted at them, which caused them to laugh even more.

"Hey, I happen to love my trackie bottoms and hoodies very much." I said to them.

Before anyone could say a word, Emily announced from the kitchen that lunch was ready, which got all the boys to their feet.

And rushed into the kitchen, us girls just shook our heads, and followed in after.

The boys were already stuffing their faces with food, with a ridicules pace.

"Woah, they can eat fast." I said, still stunned.

"You will get used to it." Kim said, whilst wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and leading me into the direction of the table.

She left to go sit next to Jared, in one of the spare seats there. I found that there was a spare seat next to Kim, and was also next to Paul.

So I gladly went to go sit there, and was facing Neville, who was sitting opposite me.

I ate the bit of food that I put on my plate, which happened to be a blueberry muffin and a ham sandwich, which filled me up straight away, but Paul didn't seem to think so.

As he pilled my plate up with more amount of food: big enough to rival his plate.

I gave him a disbelieving look, to which he barely acknowledged, seeing as he was still inhaling his food.

I picked at a muffin he put on my plate, but I honestly couldn't eat it, I knew they all thought I was anorexic, but I'm not, and I will never try to lead my life there on purpose.

But I have been so used to living off rashness that my body has become fully used to the amount of food I eat daily, and for me to eat even more than necessary wont be pleasant for me and them.

After everyone had finished there food and I had some how convinced Paul that I wasn't hungry and gave him it, the guys retired into the lounge, whilst the girls stayed to help out Emily with the dishes.

"We need a girl's night." Kim suddenly said, as she passed a plat to Mia who stored it into a cupboard.

"You are right on that one, Kim." Emily said from the table, where we convinced her to stay, as she had done all the cooking, we were going to do the tidying up we reasoned with her, and she finally gave up.

"So when are we going to have it, and where?" Mia asked, being giving another plat to store.

"How about tonight, and here, I mean it's the weekend so none of you have to go to school in the morning, and plus you're always round here anyway it all works out!" Emily said happily, thinking about her idea.

"Sounds great Em, so, Mya, you in for it? You seem quiet over there what's up?" Kim said, giving me a worried look.

I gave her a plat I had washed up and answered,

"Nothing, I just didn't think I was involved." I said whilst concentrating at my task o f washing up.

"Of course you are Mya, you are one of us now." Emily said, standing up to wrap her arm around my shoulder. I grinned to them all,

"Sure why not" I answered to them and laughed when 'whooped'.

"So it official, us girls are having a girls night, and we'll just have to kick the boys out, and we'll have to ring Claire up to see if she is up for it, and we'll ask Leah when we see her." Mia said finalising the plans.

"Did I hear that there is going to be a girl's night tonight?" Quil asked, strolling into the room with the others behind.

"Sure is, and that means girls only." Kim said with a strict tone. I couldn't help but laugh at Quills put out face.

"Right then, Quil, Embry, time for work." Sam said breaking up the argument before it began.

With that being said, the three of them walked out, giving respectable kisses to there girlfriends, in Quill's case, he just winked at us before walking out.

"Right, well girls, we better go and get some stuff for tonight then." Mia, said as she came back from ringing Claire who happily agreed to come.

"Come on, Mya, I'll give you a lift." Kim said whilst grabbing onto my hand and pulling me outside to her car.

I didn't need to give her the directions to the house, as she said she had already been there previously once with the guys.

I got her to come in the house with me and called out for Grams to check if she was in, I didn't get a reply, so she must obviously still be doing her errands.

So Kim and I rushed up the stairs, and I lead her into my room.

"Woah, your room is amazing." Kim admired,

"Well, that is thanks to Grams." I said to her whilst grabbing a bag from the side to put my clothes in.

She walked over to my wardrobe, only to be shocked at its bearings.

"Grams." I said to answer her unspoken question.

"Like I said before, she likes us to look presentable, which leads for me to have this," Gesturing towards the clothes stacked up into the wardrobe.

"You can borrow anything you want, we look the same size." I said to her as I looked at us in the mirror.

Kim just hugged me and thanked me over and over again, I laughed at her as she dug through my wardrobe looking for some clothes for us to wear for tomorrow.

I convinced her that she could use my stuff for tonight, saving us the ride to her house, which she gladly agreed to.

So in the end, she decided to wear a pair of my washed out skinny jeans, with a pale pink cami and gold dolly shoes. And for tonight she picked up a pair of shorts, and a short sleeved vest.

She chose for me to wear a pair of light skinny jeans, with a royal blue long top which I would wear with my blue tanned boots. Tonight, I would be wearing a pair of boxer type shorts, with a long fitted top pale purple top.

After we had our bags all packed, we went straight to Emily's, and put our stuff near the stairs. We walked into the lounge with our arms linked, and both smiling,

There were two new people in the lounge as we walked in, I didn't know either one, but the boy seemed vaguely familiar for some reason.

He was tall, though not as to the extreme as the guys here, but was at least 3 inches taller than the girl who was tall herself, he had short dark brown hair, with blue eyes-

"You two took your time." Nev said grinning ear to ear at us.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Shaking my head whilst answering, shaking off the feeling that I know him from somewhere, and headed to sit in Paul's lap again, which he wrapped his arms around me again pulling me closer.

The pair of us from yesterday were getting close to each other, it hurt to be away from him, though I don't know why, and when ever I make contact with him I feel spark, that gets my heart beat thundering.

"Mya, this is Leah and her boyfriend Henry." Nev said, knocking me out of my thoughts, only to be concentrating on the pair once more.

The girl was tall, and had tanned russet skin like the others, clearly showing that she was Quilete, she had short black hair, with brown eyes in all, and she was beautiful.

The boy clearly wasn't Quilete, as he had pale skin with a hint of a tan.

"Hey, I'm Hermione, but please call me, Mya." I said whilst standing up to give them a hug.

But before I got close enough to hug them, I was close enough to see there faces more clearly. And the boy's, he looked exactly like him, but older, but no, it can't be, he died, we never found the body.

We never found the body, so does that mean he somehow got away? But surly not, I mean how could he escape death eaters, he simply couldn't of… could he?

The girl, Leah, waved her hand in front of my face, ending the battle going on in my head,

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" I said apologetically, whilst giving her a hug, to which she returned.

I turned to the boy, to see that he had a slightly confused, yet a sort of relieved face.

I looked at him once more, only for it to finally hit, it has to be him, they never found the body, so he must have got away, he's ali-

"My-my?" he said, using the nick-name he had given me when we were young.

"Benny Ben…" I said, my voice barley a whisper.

**so what did you all think? Please Re-View!**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously

"_My-my?" he said, using the nick-name he had given me when we were young._

"_Benny Ben…" I said, my voice barley a whisper._

**Chapter 9!**

**Hermione's POV:**

We stood there and stared disbelieving, what felt like a life time, until it actually kicked in that we were both here,

He wasn't dead! My brother was alive and right in front of me!

"My-my" he said with a broken whisper, filled with emotion.

Opening his arms: for an embrace.

Not one thought crossed my mind, with that slight action, I was in his arms in a spilt second, welcoming his scent and warmth radiating off of him.

He rested his head on top of mine, as I snuggled into his chest, attempting to bury myself deeper to him, not willing to let him go.

We stayed in this position through out the silence that rang through the room, though we weren't aware of what was happening around us, but more concerned about the fact that we were both here, in each others embrace.

Though it ended quickly,

"Would either of you like to tell us what the hell is going on here?" Jared said, his seating arrangement changed from sitting next to Kim, to a shaking disperse Paul.

Seeing him like this, wounded me I hated seeing him like this, in such pain and agony, yet the reason for it is unaware.

I looked around the room, to see that everyone was either with Paul, or with Leah.

Leah herself looks to be in the same pain as Paul is, but the only difference between them is, that she has faint barley noticeable tears in her eyes, and looks like she could explode.

"BENNY BEN? WHO THE HELL IS BENNNY BEN? HIS NAME HIS HERNY!" her voice pierced through my observation.

She was attempting to shake of the arms that were wrapped around her, to get to were we stood, but the guys gripping on to her weren't releasing their grips.

"Who do you think you are! Coming in here like you own the place, then coming and hugging MY boyfriend, as if you are his girlfriend! And YOU-"she screamed pointing a finger in Bens direction "how could you? I thought you loved me" she said in a shattered whisper.

We all felt for her with those last words, with the way her voice cracked, you could hear the pain she is going through.

"Leah, babe listen to me here" Ben said, whilst unravelling his arms around from me, and heading towards Leah, and cupping his hands on her face, making her look him in the eyes.

"I do love you, I always will and always have since the day I saw you, so never question that" he said, with such love and adoration in his voice, to which shocked me, I never thought he would ever find true love, but it seems to be he has.

Neville had come over to me when Ben left, wrapping his arms around me, wishing to keep me from harm, in a protect-full brotherly embrace.

He knew this situation, of course he knew.

He knew the relationship between me and Ben, so he didn't question it, but instead, he kept up the brotherly antics for me, hoping I wouldn't brake down.

"But I haven't been fully honest to you, or to anyone here" Ben said to her, and then looked around the room to look everyone in the eyes, until he rested on me and Neville.

He took a glance at Neville, and then fully rested his eyes on me, with such a brotherly, tender love there, that I felt tears working up in my own.

"What do you mean" she asked in such a shattered voice, that it made your heart brake for her lack of knowledge.

Turning his attention back onto her, he carried on.

"Well, you see remember when we first met? I was broken and lost right?" he asked, waiting for her to respond, were she did by giving a slight nod.

"The reason I told you, was that I had lost my family. To in all honestly is true, but not to the full extent, see my real name is Ben Henry Granger, and my parents and my brother Alex all died in a kind of raid you could say, but there was still one member of my family left" he said with such honesty and compassion it made your heart flutter, and what lead the tears to start leaking down my face.

"That one member was my sister. I haven't seen her in years, and I would wish every day to see her once more, and my wish has been granted. See my sister, is called Hermione Granger, and she is standing in this very room". He finished off, by looking straight towards me.

Everyone followed his action, by letting their eyes travel towards me in a disbelieving manor.

"But that doesn't explain as to why you lied about your name in the first place" Leah said, her voice getting more life back into it.

"Im afraid I cant fully answer that question, as it isn't my story to tell-"he said glancing back in my direction, to which wasn't left unnoticed by everyone "- but what I can tell you, is that from by me lying about my name, it kept me and Mya out of danger" he said, but you could notice the uncertainness in his voice when he spoke about me in danger.

"But how can Mya be your sister? Your last name is Granger, whilst Mya's is Longbottom" Embry reasoned, obviously confused.

Ben himself looked lost on this question as he himself wasn't aware of this new fact, this brought confusion to everyone in this room.

Their eyes travelled towards me in explanation, but I could only bear to glance at Ben, seeing his confused and slightly put out face was enough painful to see.

I knew me and Nev were going to have to tell everyone about us soon, I know we do, but at the moment, I don't think either of us could handle it, so I would have to cut down the explanation of my surname down.

"Right...well…you see, what you are saying, is both true" I said trying to find the right way to tell them without bringing up so much details about it.

But seeing the confused faces in front of me wasn't reassuring.

"What im saying is, my birth name, and my actual surname is, and was Granger, but Grams adopted me to be her Grandchild so I became a Longbottom" I said hoping they would understand, but still seeing their slightly confused faces, I knew I would have to start from the beginning, were I know I will soon regret, from after tonight by relieving the memories once again.

"Let me start from the beginning, I was about 14, for summer term I was staying round a friends, but when I came back…the only thing in sight…waa-was my parents…and Al-Alex's…" I took a deep breath and looked straight to the floor, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"Lifeless, dead bodies…scattered around the room" I shook my head, trying to get rid of the unwanted thought trying to battle through in my mind, still unable to look anyone in the eye I carried on,

"After that, Grams heard about what happened, and didn't want me to go into adoption, she adopted me as a Grandchild, as me and Nev were good friends".

"What about Ben, he was im guessing a legal adult at the time, why didn't he get full custody" Jared asked, not wanting to be harsh, but being purely curious.

I took my Gryffindor courage, and looked at him, he was still seated beside Paul, though he wasn't shaking, and wasn't looking like he lost the all important things in his life, but worry was etched on to his face.

"he couldn't take custody of me, we never found his body, we thought the reason to it, that who ever killed my parents, had kidnapped and tortured him, resulting him to be dead" I replied whilst hanging my head.

Upon saying that last sentence, Ben had managed to get himself to me, and able you wrap his arms around me for another brotherly, protective embrace, rocking me side to side, whilst whispering his apologies for what I have been through.

"But what I don't understand, is how was Henr-Ben moving here going to keep you both protected?" Quil asked the question, I was dreading to reply.

Everyone looked on at this question, waiting for the reply, I wasn't sure on giving.

"Because by moving here, Mya was guarantied a better home than what I could provide her, plus, it would be harder to find the pair of us" Ben had answered for me, with a great, convincing cover up, to which settled everyone's curiosity down.

Leah came nervously towards us; she stopped when she was in front of me.

I tilted my head to the side, mentally asking what she was doing.

"Err…I don't know how I can say how sorry I am for acting like a bitch towards you earlier, I just thought th-" she said so sincerely,

However, I cut her off before she could carry on with her explanation, by giving her a hug.

To which she unsteadily returned.

"Hey don't worry about it, im glad my big brother has actually finally managed to find himself a beautiful caring girlfriend"

I said to her once I released her, giving her a genuine smile before turning to Ben.

"You better stay with her, because I can tell she will be a great sister" I said to him with a playful seriousness.

Everyone laughed at this, as Leah blushed.

The room was removed of the tension that had been built there, to a relaxed and care –free.

I went to go and sit and Paul's lap again, only to find myself latter on that night snuggled into his side when Kim announced that the guys had to go.

They all began grumbling about why couldn't they stay, and then we could build it up to a massive sleep over, but Kim wasn't changing her mind.

So after 10 minutes of arguing and consulting, the guys finally left heading towards someone's house for a guy's night.

"Right girls, the girls night officially begins" Kim said whilst clapping her hands in a ready grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry i havent uploaded in a while, i have a load of art work to catch up on, which has to be handed on friday, so im sorry if this chapter isnt any good, so im sorry again, hopefully up soon!**

**hope you enjoy it though!**

Previously

"_Right girls, the girls night officially begins" Kim said whilst clapping her hands in a ready grasp._

**Chapter 10!**

**Hermione's POV:**

As the boys left, the girls started pre-paring for tonight.

Kim instructed me and Mia, to set up the bed area, which involved: covering the floor with pillows and blankets.

Emily and Claire: to set up the food.

And Kim herself arranged our entertainment re-sources, involving: movies face masks and other beauty products and games for the PS3 and board games.

It only took us about 10 minutes to do every task, seeing how we split it up.

Then we were ordered to get changed into our PJ's.

Putting on the shorts and top Kim had picked out, I was relieved that my glamour charms were still intact, and they weren't on show for them to be fussing over.

Im not ashamed or disgusted by the scars that surround my body, im more scared of what Neville's reaction to them, or now Ben's reaction to them will be.

Im scared they will blame them selves for what the outcome of my body and life has turned out to.

I don't want them feeling like they have let me down as a brother and feel guilty.

I would never wish that for them, so if to keep those feelings at bay, ill cover them up with a simple charm for the rest of my life if it comes to it.

Though, I know, that soon everything is going to be reviled, scars included.

When that time comes, I know im going to have to warn them, and reassure them over it all, but that is the least of my worries, the main worry im having right now, is Paul.

But I don't know why im even bothered on his opinions of my past, I mean I have only known him for nearly two days, yet I have this kind of connection to him that I can't describe.

But him finding out about my past….well quite honestly, it scares me.

It scares me, that he will think im repulsive,

Believe that I don't own a soul for all the life's I have taken.

That he wont even look into my eyes, were death, torture and mayhem have been looked through.

That he won't want to even touch me, because of all the scars that marinade my body.

Im anxious for that day to come, because for some reason, all I want is to have Paul by my side.

And feeling this, makes me feel as if im betraying _him_, though I should get it round my head that _he_ was in the past, and would of wanted me to move on, though how emotional it may be.

Knocking echoed through the bathroom.

"Mya, you ok in there? Come on, we need to put a face mask on you".

Kim stated from the over side of the door.

"Yeah im fine, now coming" I said, whilst

Gathering my clothes, and shoving them in my bag, I opened the door, only to suddenly being dragged down the stairs by Kim, leading us to the lounge.

After smothering my face in the mask, Emily insisted that she should do my nails, as she had everyone else's.

Her own a Purple.

Claire, a Pink.

Mia a teal colour.

Blue for: Kim.

And mine red.

After the nails were done, Claire whipped the masks off of our faces, so we were ready to start the games.

We started of with a game of twister.

We were playing 1 game of this, and it was in-between me and Mia, on to who won.

Through the war, we had to train every single aspect, and balancing was one of them.

After Em spun the board, Mia had to put her hand on red, managing for her to fall and collapse into a heap on the mat, leading for me to be the winner of that game.

We next played a form of dancing game on the Playstation, and surprisingly enough, I managed to gain myself 4th place, Mia this time losing, whilst Claire being the winner, with Kim coming second, and Emily to be 3rd.

It was leading to 11 o'clock, but it didn't seem to have an effect on either of us, with all the sugar they had in them, and the mugs of caffeine I had in me, we would be up for a while.

So with another round of the dance game, Kim insisted that we played karaoke.

All the songs that were on the game, I weren't aware of.

So this game I thought would be the end of me, but after listening to the tune's once or twice, I managed to get the hang of it.

It turns out, that I supposedly have an alright voice, not brilliant, but alright.

So that in my opinion was brilliant.

We had to pack it up, after we were receiving phone calls, complaining about the noise.

So we retired on the karaoke, and started up on the films.

Seeing as I had practically been away from the muggle world for years, I wasn't really aware of what any of the films Kim picked out where.

The only one I had any recognition over, was the titanic, so im guessing, that the others would be similar, or in the same category.

Halfway through the second film, Dear John, a howl was heard through the woods.

With the sound of that one faint howl, all the girls jumped up and rushed to the kitchen window, expecting to see something there.

Their sudden movements made me suspicious.

When I went to check and ask if they were ok, and what they were doing.

They would jump straight out of there thoughts, and lead me back into the lounge assuring me that nothing was wrong.

But one look in their eyes told you that what they said was lies; you didn't have to a trained warrior to find that out,

Because all of their eyes: held worry.

Just looking at their expressions; made me feel a pang at the tip of my heart.

As all my thoughts rushed to Paul, hoping he was alright.

My sudden change of mind startled me, it startled me for what my thoughts were directed at, and the need I feel, to be wrapped in Paul's strong warm arms, was over powering.

We all sat back down, continuing to watch the movie, but everyone with fidgeting, and kept looking out into the windows to the doors, half expecting someone to waltz right through.

Sighing, I stood up and headed to the kitchen, adding to my exemptions that they would follow.

Seeing that they were correct, when I heard the sound of feet moving in this direction,

"Anyone want a coffee?" I asked, not bothering to look around, and seeing the worry etched onto their faces, it brought back to many memories to count.

"Please" Claire responded for them all, after a moments silence.

Nodding to show her that I heard, I got busy making 5 cups of coffee for us.

After finishing up, I brought them all their cups, and taking a place at the table as well.

The silence carried on through the house, the only sounds knowable, was the sound of the cups going on the table.

I wanted to find out what was wrong, but I knew, to not ask them the question, because from past experiences, asking questions when your not fully aware of what is happening in situations like this isn't the most brightest idea, as it could hit a nerve for someone.

So I sat in silence, drinking the coffee in front of me, I felt a sudden feeling of pain wash over me, but I rubbed it off, and thought nothing of it, knowing no emotion crossed my face, as everything was still quite.

Through 10 more minutes of silence, the sudden sound of people talking, and some one moaning and screaming came into distance.

Seeing as no-one else heard anything, I got up and headed for the door, only for it to be opened before I could even get there.

At the sight that was in front of me, was a sight I have seen numerous times.

Though this time, it hit me full force, the sight, and the pain from before, but again I shook it off, and thought nothing of it, because there right in front of me,

Was the guys shirtless, and standing in front was Jacob and Sam holding a severely bleeding and wounded Paul.

**so...what did you guys think? please re-view!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys im so sorry havent posted in a while, but i have had loads of homework to do, and i still have, i wrote this to keep you guys on track, and im sorry if it isnt good!**

**but i hope you like it!**

Previously

_Right in front of me,_

_Was the guys shirtless, and standing in front was Jacob and Sam holding a severely bleeding and wounded Paul._

**Chapter 11!**

**Hermione's POV:**

Emotions came, full force; the kitchen was erupted in chaos, and commands.

But all I could focus my attention on was the bloody form of Paul Walker.

With everyone's clueless attempts of plans, and helpless accounts of trying to quieten down the sobs, I put my mind into action.

I stood up, and summoned my phone, and dialled a familiar number,

"Grams, I need you to come round Emily's now! Bring your kit, all of it, it's an emergency, be quick please!" I hurried down the phone, waiting for a simple reply before hanging up and heading back to Paul, who was now placed in the living room's sofa.

They were all surrounded round Paul, all looking helpless to Paul's screams of agony that hit me like a bullet to the heart.

Ignoring all the curious glances I received from the others, I set up for Grams, so she could get to work quicker.

As promised, Grams came in a record time of 2 minutes, obviously apparating here, and was able to get to work, seeing as I finished the set up.

Grams managed to move everyone into a corner of the room, seeing as no one wanted to leave Paul, to make sure they wouldn't get in her way of work.

She was fully pre-pared for her task, but she still got surprised once she saw the form of Paul all bloody in his position on the sofa.

"Right, you know Mya, after this, there is no turning back" Grams told me, as she began to examine the form of Paul, checking his wounds.

I knew what her words meant, and she was right in saying it. Because if Grams did heal Paul, it would give away our secret and our secret would be known by them, but if she didn't help…I couldn't bare to even think of what could happen.

Not being able to talk due to the lump in my throat, I slightly nodded my head whilst looking down, but made it clear enough for Grams to see, before she summoned potions after potions.

I walked back into the kitchen, not being able to bear to look at the disgust written on their faces,

Not being able to look at Paul with out feeling heart broken,

And not being able to bear the thoughts of disappointment and betrayal Neville will feel when he finds out, which will most likely be in a few minutes.

I walked into the kitchen, to be alone, and to think.

To think what my life would have been without the use of magic, the life of being normal.

Growing up like a normal teenager, having teenage girl drama at school, having a fun loving family, going to a normal school, getting normal friends, but thinking about all of this,

It made me realise, that if I had this 'normal' life, I wouldn't be were I am today, I wouldn't have had great friends, and gained new families, I wouldn't had of achieved anything, I would be a boring book worm teenage girl, whose personality rested inside a good book.

I wouldn't be one of the golden trios,

I wouldn't had of found such great friends,

I wouldn't be a war hero,

I wouldn't be the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw,

And I wouldn't have of experienced anything I have done inside and outside Hogwarts.

However, I would never have felt the pain and guilt I have felt through the years, I would never had to experience so much death, I wouldn't need to check to make sure I wasn't walking into a trap, and I wouldn't have been on anyone's hit list.

But through all of that, I would never have lived my life, I wouldn't be the brave Gryffindor I am today, I wouldn't of been adopted by Grams, Nev wouldn't be a brother, I wouldn't of met Paul, and Ben would never had of met Leah.

The pain and loses I have been through, since this day, has made me who I am, its made me strong and hard willing, it taught me to keep fighting until the end, and to believe.

To believe, that there may be a way to every situation out there.

And I knew, that now, all I had to do, was believe.

I had to believe that Paul would be ok.

I had to believe, that everyone didn't feel any difference towards us.

I had to believe, that Neville will always be there for me as a brother.

I had to believe that Ben and Leah would be ok.

So I knew that I had to believe that every thing will be alright, though I knew to some extent, there may be a few miss gatherings, but I just had to believe.

I wasn't aware if how long I have been buried in my thoughts for, but the next thing I realise, is someone shaking me.

I yelped in surprise, and turned around to see Ben's reassuring smile.

"Come on, Paul's awake, and wants to see you" he said, whilst grabbing my hand and leading me towards the lounge, where everyone was, and I mean everyone.

The whole council was here as well as the guys and girls and Neville.

But my attention was caught on the person in the middle of it all.

He was cleaned and bandaged up, with an award winning smile on his face when I walked into the room.

That smile brought me out of my lost emotions, to happiness I have never felt, that smile made me feel warm and complete, as if nothing could stop me.

Walking over to him, I dropped to my knees once I was directly opposite him, and grabbed his hand in mine, whilst looking into his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.

"You worried me" I said to him, with a few tears lingering in my eyes.

I was hoping he wasn't going to pull away, and state how some one like me could ever get with some one of his standards and look away, whilst implying how abnormal I am.

But instead, he grabbed my face in his hands, and whipped the tears away with his thumbs and brought my forehead to his lips.

With that sudden contact, it felt like I was on fire, those slight actions made me feel loved, and mad me feel that I belonged.

And looking into his eyes, assured me on that.

"There was nothing to worry about" he replied huskily, sending shivers down my spine.

"I think there is a lot of explaining to do" Billy Black said in the corner, with a smile on his lips.

I guess its time to lift my walls from the past, and pray they will listen.

**so what did you reckon? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys i know i havent updated in a while, and im so sorry bout that, and all i can say is that i feel for people who are taking art for gcse!**

**Anyway, i know it isnt long at all, but im working up on the next chapter, but i still hope you enjoy it!**

Previously

"_I think there is a lot of explaining to do" Billy Black said in the corner, with a smile on his lips._

_I guess its time to lift my walls from the past, and pray they will listen._

**Chapter 12!**

**Hermione's POV:**

"MYA! Come on, we're now leaving for the bonfire" Grams shouted, whilst entering my room, noticing me sat on the bed with my face in my hands.

I was in this position, ever since we returned home last night.

We all came to an agreement that we would share the story later on tonight at a bon fire, which is a normal tradition for them to hold for the council and gang.

"Hey, come on Mione, everything will be alright, you'll see" Grams cooed whilst wrapping her arm around me.

"But how can you be so sure Grams, I mean im not only risking my life, but your, Nev's and even Ben's" my hysterical reply shocked her, but recovered my squeezing my shoulder.

"Dear girl, you're not risking no-one's life in doing this, because no-one will get harmed in this. The only reason you're scared about is not whether they'll accept you, but if they understand you for your reasons".

What Grams was saying, was all correct, because I never was really fussed about keeping this secret, I mean, im proud of who I am, and what I have accomplished.

However, saying that, I can't stop the guilt that washes over me day to day, night to night.

For those who weren't lucky enough to have survived the war.

People believe that to fight in a war, you need to be brave and tough, and to exceed all boundaries.

But in all honesty, bravery and strength, though very important, aren't the main skills to survive, and live mentally through a war.

To survive a war, you need to have hope and memories

Hope is the biggest strength you can conquer, hope can help give you braveness, as your memories, will keep your mind sane.

As your memories will reflect on previous parts of your life: from the good to the bad, from happy to sad. These memories, though they don't seem as important, but in true fact, they are.

Memories help you remember to feel an emotion if needed,

A memory can set you in a trance if you wish to be,

And your memories, will remind you, to bring hope back to the world that you need to help and succeed so other innocent people can create their own memories.

But I fear.

I fear that they won't judge me on who I am.

But: understanding what I have done and the reasons behind that.

I don't want them to think of me as the heartless monster, who will take a life if it needs to be done.

I don't want them to fear me every time they see me.

So Grams is right I don't want to be feared by them, I want to be accepted.

**Please Re-View!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys im really am sorry bout the late up date, seems art homework clashing with english aint a good mix:/ but seeing as it is half term, ill try to post, though i cant say much, as i have to learn the whole of higher maths in one week, so finger crossed ill get it done!**

**but hope you enjoy it, though im sorry if it sucks, just tell me if it does and the next xhpater ill hope is going to be better!**

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT + HARRY POTTER do NOT belong to me,**

Previously

_I don't want them to fear me every time they see me._

_So Grams is right I don't want to be feared by them, I want to be accepted._

**Chapter 13!**

**Hermione's POV:**

Stepping out of the car, I saw everyone – the gang and Elders- gathered in the middle of the beach, all seeming to be in deep conversation.

Everywhere else: apart from the light rustle of the trees, blowing in the wind; and the crashing of the waves, bounding off against the rocks, along with the slight crackle of the fire perched in the centre of the gathering group.

Sensing my observance of our surroundings, Nev wrapped his arm around me, and gave a slight squeeze to it, as we silently neared them.

Grams took it upon herself to make our selfs known to the group as we only a metre away, by giving a fake cough, considering they hadn't heard our approach.

But by Grams antics, all heads popped up, and we were centre stage.

Looking over at Paul, I saw his face brighten up at the sight, and he seemed to have full attention placed on me, though I must be imagining it, as he had turned his head to whisper something in Jared's ear.

Sighing, Nev, Grams and I all placed our selves down on a log, which was centred for everyone to see us.

A slight breeze in the air gave me little goose bumps up my arms, still be wrapped in Nev's arms, I snuggled deeper into his warmth as Billy began to speak-

"Right, well we all turned up today; as the three centred on my left have something they wish to tell the people around us".

With that, all eyes were back onto us, not sure on how to begin, as it was obvious to the other two that I would be speaking the story, as well, I went through a great deal more.

But I just sat there silent, for once in my life I wasn't sure onto how to just tell them what we ar-

"Shockingly enough, Mya here, seems to be lost for words, so helping her out, I may as well just come out and tell you what we are.." Nev intervened fortunately enough for me.

"…we well Mya and Grams are Witches, whilst im a Wizard". Without a stutter in his pronunciation, he truly had grown up through these years.

Everyone faces around the fire were priceless, if it weren't such a serious matter, no doubt me and Nev would be doubled up with fits of laughter on the floor.

But as it is, we just stood maturely still were we sat as we watched everyone's jaw slack.

From what Im betting, they expected something, but not that.

"Waiit, ddid you just say what I thought you just said" Jared barley let out,

"Yes Nev is right in what he was saying, we are witches and Neville is a wizard" Grams said to answer his question, with a slight amused face at the reactions

"Well, we weren't for certain expecting that to come out" Billy chuckled, seeming to take this extraordinarily well.

This brought everyone else out of their shocked expressions, now everyone around the fire were supporting wide grins, for what reason I wasn't sure,

But taking one look at Pauls face across the fire, all the worry I had in me, vanished, with me responding with a small smile.

"Though, I take it there is more you wish to add to that?" Billy asked directed to us, seeing as how we weren't as happy as we usually were.

"Yes Billy, I am afraid you are right, we – well Mya, is going to share our past's, though this story will barley involve me and Nev much" Grams said with a reassuring look in my direction, but before I could cut in, she placed a hand to silence me and carried on.

"I don't want to hear it Mya, because it is the truth, and it is the reason you are going to tell them, as it would be more appropriate, considering you were mainly there" she finished off looking at me, though –

"So, we aren't expecting you to hear it all, as well our past isn't exactly you class as a fairytale, it is a real life occurrence, and lifes have been threatened so if you don't wish to hear it you don't have to" she directed to them all, it was complete silence after that, so Grams indicated with her hand for me to carry on.

Giving a slight nod, to know that I heard her, I cleared my throat.

"Right, well I really don't know how to explain it all, as there is so much to our lifes, so I was wondering if you would want to watch it" I said with a barley audible whisper.

Grams and Neville, weren't aware before of my offering this, so along with everyone else they were shocked.

"I mean, you two know as well as I do, that we have to face the things we least want to-" looking towards Grams and Nev who both had calm reassuring smile on their faces, to let me know that they are alright with it.

"Plus, I wouldn't know how to describe everything that happens in such short time, were I might miss out on import detail" I said with my old know-it-all tone.

After they all agreed to this, I started to prepare it.

Flicking my wand out of its holder in my arm, I set protection spells around the group, so no other muggles would be able to see in, instead they will see the group and us, but having fun and messing around, not exactly the atmosphere that will be happening today.

After I sent numerous spells around us, I began working on how I was going to project all the memories to everyone.

So I cast a charm on the fire which was in the centre, to show the past like a video, by placing strands of memories inside it.

Finishing off, I turned around to see amazed faces, who were admiring my handy work.

Slightly smiling, instead of sitting beside Neville and Grams, I placed my self next to Ben, who was currently had both arms around Leah, but gently releasing one, he pulled me in close.

He knew that this was going to be hard on me, the other two as well, so they were all perfect-ably fine with my new seating arrangements.

"Before I start showing you, just pre-pare your selves, not all of what you are going to see, is going to be plesent, also….please don't judge either, these were hard times for us, and this is the way it had to work out, or the world as it is now, wouldn't be" I told them staring emotionlessly into the fire.

Knowing all eyes were on me, I flicked my wand again, and centred in the fire, were memories floating around, ready to start revealing there contence.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Re-View Please!**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS IM BACK!**

**im really am sorry i havent wrote in a while i just had writters block:/ but i wrote this chapter, though i dont know whether or not if its good, as it was rushed, and i might have rambled on a bit so im sorry if thats the case!**

**i figured out whilst writting this and looking threw the previous chapters, that i DESPERATLY need a beta! so if anyone is willing or knows of someone please let me know as i really do need the help!**

**now im gonna stop talking and let you read it, once again sorry bout the late update, and oh yeah...im sorry bout the length! **

**Chapter 14!**

**Paul's POV:**

"Before I start showing you, just pre-pare your selves, not all of what you are going to see, is going to be pleasant, also….please don't judge either, these were hard times for us, and this is the way it had to work out, or the world as it is now, wouldn't be"

Mya said with a tone with such vulnerability and openness, something which I had never heard from her before.

Though, I can see her view behind it all;

She's just come out with the fact, that her Nev, and Mrs. Longbottom are witches and a wizard, and now she's revealing her memories to us, and not by telling us, but by projecting them.

I can sense how exposed she feels right now; all I want to do is go over to her and wrap my arms around her small fragile body.

From what I have learnt through these past few days, is that:

No matter what happens, she would sacrifice herself if it came to losing somebody, even if that somebody was a complete and utter stranger;

I mean yesterday, the way she took control after that filthy bloodsucker attacked me from behind, and the pack carried me in the house with blood covering every inch of me

She didn't patter about, or start crying about being useless,

She took control of the situation and even though im a fast healer, the leach, managed to get a good old bit at me, so without her help, I would be 6 feet under.

But by helping me, it cost her, and Nev's, and Mrs Longbottom.

It cost them there secret.

A secret im guessing is something like our own, a secret that should only be told to those who need to know.

I mean I can't even tell my mum what I am and where I go when im on patrol, and Embry always get shouted and grounded, because his parents can't know,

Though by the looks of things, for some reason, it seemed to be all in Mya's hand, to whether their secret was let lose, not a joint decision from when Mrs. Longbottom said:

_"Right, you know Mya, after this, there is no turning back"_after those words had been said, my curiosity level hit a high, and was all I was focussing on, well other than the feeling of pain washed over my body.

But tonight, she's telling us. My one love is going to tell us all her secrets, and her fears.

The secrets behind the scars she wears,

Behind the hard, mysterious hurt; honey eyes that are always on show.

And just taking a glance at them now, they show even more sorrow than they ever have.

Transferring my eyes onto the fire, I saw a little girl supporting big bushy brown hair, no more than 11; running around a living room, as a boy 13 perhaps, was laughing happily chasing after her.

**Hermione's POV:**

_A girl of 11 years of age, running around a living room, laughing as her bush of hair bounced up and down on her back, running away from a boy in his early teens, with messy light brown hair, windswept from chasing after the little girl._

The scene in front of me, showed a girl with pure innocence, having fun with her elder brother, being a normal kid, unaware of how gruesome her future is.

The scene changed;

a man was at the door as the little girl answered. You could see the amusement that ran of her once she saw how the man was dressed:

_In a royal blue robe, covered in stars from head to toe, a long white beard that ended below his knees and finishing of his entrée: he wore a pair of hair moon glasses, hiding the twinkling blue eyes behind, as he kindly smiled down to the little girl stood in front of him._

"_Hello there little Miss, are your parents home at all?" his speech was one of the wise, and kind the little girl noted, and could barley keep in the laughter that was going to erupt from her until her parent came to door seeing what was going on._

"_Ahh ha, I take it you are Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume" with a tone of certainty, with a nod in response to this man, barley hiding the bemusement rolling off them from the sight of the man in front of them._

"_Would I be able to come in, there are matters I wish to speak to you of"_

_The adults had not any thought, but to grant him permission, and lead him to the living room, with the little girl trailing behind._

"_I can tell you don't know as to why im here, but the truth will be known rather shortly, but I wish to ask you a few questions about your daughter if you may" the man asked with finality, but still calm and collected._

_The man and woman, only processed by holding their daughter close to them, whilst she looked curiously on to the man. Without waiting for an answer, he started to speak-_

"_Has Miss. Granger here, ever shown talents that a girl her age shouldn't be able to produce?"_

_They were both to shocked to reply verbally, but instead shook their heads in reply, to which the old man beamed to them, now directing his next question to the little girl in front of him, he asked with a kind smile_

"_Now little one, could you tell me what you can do that your older brothers can't please" _

_Not bothering to curious as to how he knew that she had older brothers, the little girl replied confidently_

"_Well Sir, when ever my brothers are chasing after me, some how I manage to just appear right behind them without them passing me, and times when mum tells me im not aloud another cookie when I really want one, and one appears in my hand…..Sir, im not normal am I?" _

_Through her speech, she was radiating happiness, though when it came to the end, she seemed ashamed of the abilities she had._

"_No little one your not, you have abilities that children your age don't possess, and anyone In your family possess, because you little one are a witch, and I am here to ask you, if you would come and learn and train your abilities in my school"._

Looking around at everyone's reaction, you could see the amusement showing on their faces from the sight of Albus, and the curiosity they have for Hogwarts.

And on the girls faces, the couldn't help but cue at the little girl shown in this memories/

The scene in front of changed with a whirl of colour, to a train station –'Kings Cross' to be exact.

_People were rushing in every direction, trying to catch their train around the station, as a family wondered into the scene, the family consisted of: a man and a woman, the man pushing a trolley which held a trunk and an owl in a cage, then behind this couple, were three children; two boys, and a girl._

_The two boys were both protectively holding onto a hand of the little girl as they headed towards platform 9._

_But leading the group was a tall man, he looked out of place among the crowd of people, as in stead of wearing a suit jacket, he wore a long ebony coloured cloak._

_It didn't seem to faze him on his entire, if anything he looked quite accustomed to wearing it._

_Leading the way, he took the family to the third row on Platform 9._

"_Here we are, Platform 9 ¾, now little missy, take that trolley of your father here and run through that wall s-"_

-"Wait you run through walls!" Embry shouted out with a form of excitement running through his system at this revitalisation, smiling whilst shaking my head I just told him to watch.

"_-so you can catch the Hogwarts train". After he said 'run through that wall', the family looked at him in disbelief._

"_My daughter is not going to be running into some random wall only so she can hurt herself!" the man of the group shouted pointing an accusing finger at the cloaked man, as the boys hide the girl behind them._

_Laughing humourlessly, "Your daughter isn't going to hurt herself, it's a portal to the platform where she catches the train at" he said grinning wildly._

_Looking dumfounded at that, the man just nodded his head, as the woman grabbed the girl in her arms and squeezed her tight –_

"_-I want you to write to us all the time ok? Make sure you don't get in any trouble, pay attention in class and try not to get in any trouble…and have fun okay sweetie" she never let the girl get a word in through her speech, so all she could do was nod her head through it all._

_Hugging her once more she let her father hug her, then pass her to her brothers-_

"_-Mya you tell us if any one is giving you any grieve you hear and we'll find a way to get to your school and deal with them ok"_

_Mya laughed at her brothers threat, knowing that neither of them would have a chance against someone with magic abilities._

"_Yeah, yeah Benny what ever you say" she answered with a big smile, giving him a big hug the turning to the other boy-_

"_Aww little old Mya is going off to her big school now" the other boy cooed whilst pinching her cheeks, _

"_Ahh shh Alex" she answered with a playful glare whilst throwing herself in his arms hugging him tightly._

"_I'll see you soon little soon, don't worry ill always write to yah" he told her whilst squeezing her gently then letting her go, gently pushing her in the direction of the trolley with her belongings on it._

"_Right, now all you need to do, is run straight at that wall, and it will bring you to Platform 9 ¾ then from there you will catch your train with all the other students ok?" _

_Nodding in reply; Mya done as the man said after saying one last goodbye to her family; then running straight towards the wall, only to land her onto another platform._

The scene quickly changed once again.

_Mya was now standing outside an compartment, that held two boys in it, hesitantly knocking on the compartment door she gently opened it to the questioning looks the two boys send her, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck, she spoke-_

"_-Err…hey, I don't suppose you mind if I share your compartment do you, it's only that all the others are completely full" she asked with her hand still on her neck._

"_Yeah of course, that fine" one of the boys said, he had black messy hair, that seemed it never was tamed easily, with circle shaped glasses, that were stuck together with a piece of cello-tape, with bright green eyes, and on his forehead layed a small lighting bolt scar._

"_Your Harry Potter aren't you" it was meant to be a question, but it came out more as a statement, after realising this, she blushed, giving her cheeks a pink tinge "sorry, I didn't mean to be so foreword, its just that I have read about you and im just shocked to be meeting you and all" she said her blush deepening._

_Laughing it off he happily replied "It's no problem, and this here next to me, is Ron Weasley"_

_This boy was red headed, with a freckled filled face, and he gave her a half smile in return of her grin._

"_Hey….oh yeh, im sorry I forgot: im Hermione Granger"._

The scene gradually changed as the trio happily bonded and landed onto one of my old homes-

_Mya, Harry and Ron, were on a little old boat, on the black lake, leading them to their new school._

_Excitably looking around, as they entered the castle to see the walls covered with painting of moving talking portraits,_

_Hearing the excitement radiating from the surrounding students, the trio all followed a half giant called Hagrid up the stair case, only to land them selves in front of two massive doors._

"_Right' now all ya lot wait 'ere, and Mcgonegall will be 'ere to take ya in" Hagrid said whilst going through the doors._

_A blonde hair boy followed by two other boys stepped out of the crowd that had formed in front of the doors, to go up to the trio, granting all attention on to them._

"_Look who we have here, I see the gossip that ran through the train was correct, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" the blonde haired boy drawled out._

"_Im Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said whilst extending his arm for Harry to shake, though was interrupted by Ron's snort after giving his name._

"_Find my name funny do you? Let me see, red hair, and hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasley" Draco sneered at him,_

_Turning his attention back to Harry, inclining his head towards Ron "You'll see Potter, that you should be wise as to who you chose to be friends with, I can help you out there"._

"_I can chose my friends on my own thanks" Harry said then was about to have a conversation with Hermione about the talking portraits._

_Giving Harry a glare, he turned his attention onto Hermione._

"_And who are you" he asked whilst looking at her straight in the eye, trying to get Hermione to feel intimidated by him, but-_

_Meeting him in his eye contact, she merrily answered:_

"_Hermione Granger, and its not a pleasure" she said determinedly back to him still looking him straight in the eye as he did, not quivering back one bit, unlike Malfoy, who stumbled back on her comment, I guess living with two older brothers gave her a back bone._

"_You better watch your tone you Mud-"_

_But before he could finish his sentence, a strict looking woman came out behind the line, quieting him before he could finish._

"Ahh, your first contact with Malfoy, even then he was scared shitless of you" Neville said playfully, grinning broadly to her, then being waked round the head by Grams for swearing laughing to this, I looked around the group, to be receiving questioning looks to his comment.

"You'll erm…soon see what Nev's on about" I said whilst consciously scratching the back of my neck.

"_Granger Hermione" was called out to be sorted into a house._

_Hermione stood up, and walked over to Professor McGonagall, and sat down at on stool, and waited for a tatty looking hat to be placed on her head only for it to start speaking-_

"_Hmm….an intelligent person yes, yes, you'd make a very respected Ravenclaw, though you are quite a mischief as well, yes…hmm….a very determined human as well…..yes…oh and brave, very brave….hmm….loyal to friends and family to….now were to put you…hmm I know!_

_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed, as the Gryffindor table erupted in applause, quickly standing up from the stool, Hermione gladly skipped to the big table underneath the lion drape._

After witnessing the housing of Harry and Ron, the scene changed again –

_Hermione was crying in the girls bathrooms on Halloween, after hearing Ron says of how she was such a 'know-it-all' and how it always annoyed people._

_She knew it was stupid to cry over this, but she thought of Ron as a close friend, and for him to say that hurt her._

_After she had wiped away her tears, she got up from the floor, and headed towards the door hoping there was still some food left from the feast, but as she headed towards the door, she was welcomed with a foul stench that filled her nostrils, looking up from her feet, she saw a massive troll staring right at her, lost to what to do, she screamed and headed towards one of the toilet compartments._

_But the troll took one swing with its club, and knocked them all down, so she ran underneath the sinks, but before the troll swung his club again, Harry and Ron ran threw the bathroom door, and hit the troll against the head with some pieces of wood from the bathroom stalls._

_Distracting the trolls attention away from Hermione, Harry grabbed hold of the trolls club as it begun to be swung then landed him on the trolls shoulder were he jabbed his wand into his nose._

_Then for him to be grabbed by one of the trolls hands dangling him down by holding one of ankles dodging all the hits by the club._

"_Swish and flick" Hermione said to Ron, doing the demonstration to him, as he had his wand at the ready – "wingradious leviosa" he said, and then we watched as the club flew into the air then knocked the troll out._

"_What on earth is going on here" Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the scene of three tattered clothed children, with a UN conscious troll in a wrecked bathroom._

The group all laughed at the end, from the scene of the children feinting innocence onto the teacher.

"_Qudditich, is the wizarding sports" Madame Hooch, said directing to all the students on the lawn who were each stood next to a broom._

"_Now I want all of you to direct your speech to the broom, and say 'UP'" she concluded to the group, which consisted of slythrins, and Gryffindors._

_It took some time, but after the third attempt, Hermione managed to get her broom in her grasp, whilst in took Harry on his first attempt, and Ron….well Ron was still trying to get his, as his was still rolling around on the floor, after it had waked him in the face._

_Though a few moments later the broom finally granted his wish and flew into his hand._

"_Now I want all of you to mount your broom, hover for a moment, and then touch right back down again, on my whis-LONGBOTTOM GET BACK DOWN HERE NOW!" Hooch screamed, as Neville, had some how managed to be flying threw the air, though it seemed to be that he wasn't in control over the broom as he looked absolutely terrified flapping his arms around in the air, which got a good laugh from the slytherins._

_Speeding around on the broom, he didn't notice when his remberale fell from his pocket, to the feet of Draco Malfoy._

_After the broom had flung Neville off, which leaded for him to be falling from the sky to land and quite some speed, though thanks to Hermione, for her skilled reflexes and knowledge for her age she sent a charm that slowed the process of Neville falling down, and only managed to land him a sprained wrist as he landed on it wrongly as he landed on the ground._

_Malfoy being the git he is, started to taunt the Gryffindors on how he was such an idiotic twat, which got a reaction out of both Hermione and Harry, being their protective selves for their friends._

_Though, as Malfoy got on his broom and flew in the air with Neville rembeale, Harry followed him, and chased after the ball, after Malfoy threw it in the air, and managed to catch it in a skilled dive and skilfully pulling himself out of it and landing on the ground with cheers from the Gryffindors on his new found talent._

_Only then for Professor McGonagall to come out and tell him to follow her, leaving all of us thinking he had been expelled, only to find out that he had only been granted a place on Gryffindors Qudditich team as their new seeker._

_The scene showed a large playing filed which could rival the size of 5 football pitches, and surrounding the field were drape covered stands were large masses of people were standing on cheering madly, whilst waving flags of red/gold and silver/green, with both colours on opposite sides of the pitch._

_The cheering grew on the silver/green side as a team of green zoomed out on brooms whizzing around the pitch, whilst the rest of the crowd erupted in loud 'boo's' which over powered the cheers from the green/silver side._

_Then the cheering hit its maximum pitch as another team came through on brooms, only this time this team wore red/gold._

_Swirling around the pitch, both teams settled into game position, as Madame Hooch threw various balls into the air then giving signal for the game to begin from the sound of whistle._

_Hermione who was standing with Ron and Hagrid nearly lost her voice from the screaming and cheering she was giving, the three of them along with the rest of the Gryffindors were having a blast letting of jokes of how the slytherins had no chance against their team, laughing merrily in response, and in all having a good time for their first house Qudditich match-_

Witnessing this once again, I smiled in fondness of the memory, thinking on how things which were innocent and pure quickly changed in a few moments I thought thinking about how this memory was the beginning for her Harry and Ron in this war, sighing in thought, I didn't realise Paul had his eyes in me from across the fire.

I saw concern in his eyes as he looked at me with a questioning look, but I just inclined my head at the fire, mentally telling him to watch and see.

_-the cheers ran through the crowd as a Gryffindor threw a quaffle into one of the hoops which took everyone's attention, however Hermione's glaze was intently placed on Harry, as his broom was giving jerk movement with out him doing so,_

"_HARRY!" she screamed gathering everyone's attention onto the boy who was struggling to maintain his control over the broom, she looked around the pitch, and she landed her glaze onto Snape, he himself was staring intently at Harry, with slight movement of his lips as if he was rereading a curse._

"_It's Snape!" Hermione hissed, "He's jinxing the broom" she said to Ron, "I'll sort it out" she said to Ron's unasked question and with that she fled from the Gryffindor stands to the stand which held the teachers._

_Flying up the stairs, Hermione found were Snape was sitting, and set fire to his robes whilst running back in the direction of the Gryffindor stands once more._

_From the previous meeting with the three headed dog, and meeting with Hagrid were he let slip that 'Fluffy' was guarding some which had something to do with Dumbledore, and someone by the name of Nicholas Flamel, only they weren't sure as to who this man was, so initially Hermione had dragged Harry and Ron to the library, and had her head stuck in a book, as Ron purposely dozed of, whilst Harry was waiting patiently for Hermione to finish reading the knowledge she knew was in there that would help them out._

"_A-HA" she finally said, after moments pause, she picked up a stray book that was on her table, and waked it across Ron's head to wake him up from his slumber-_

"_OWW! What the bloody hell was that for" he shouted which gained attention from the library, and a scowl from the Liberian._

_Shutting him up quickly, Hermione spoke-_

"_Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone! I knew it" she said happily to the two of them, though they didn't give her the reaction she quite expected._

"_The what?" the both asked._

"_Oh, honestly you two, don't you read?" without giving them a chance to reply, she read an inscription from the text in front of her-_

"'_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)_

The scene ended there, and then rested on the actual task at hand at the time trying to get through the trap door by getting past Fluffy, I remember that stupid damn dog, his breath absolutely stunk, wrinkling my nose in remembrance I got glimpse of us all being revolted by the spell, then falling down into the devil snare.

"_Lucky this plant thing was here to block our fall" Ron had said._

"_Lucky! Look at the pair of you!" Hermione exclaimed whilst looking at the pair of them who were both ravelled tightly in roots._

_From her exclaiming, both began to wiggle and move around trying to loosen the vines that were wrapped around them, only for the vines to tighten themselves around them._

"_Stop moving! This is devil snare!"_

"_Brilliant, im so glad to know the name of this plant thing that is a great help" snarled Ron who was leaning back trying to stop the plant from encircling itself around his neck._

"_Oh shut up, im trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione said._

"_Hurry up, I can barley breathe" Harry choked out._

"…_Devil Snare, Devil Snare…What did Professor Sprout say-it like the dark and the damp-"_

"_So light a fire!" Harry gasped out._

"_Brilliant...but there's no wood!" Ron exclaimed at this thought._

_Rolling her eyes at him, she used the same spell she used on Snape previously setting fire to the plant, which immediately released them so they could break free and run for the door at the end._

_A room filled with flying keys filled the scene as they walked threw the door, and all that could be of use was a broom stick in the middle of the room._

_Looking at the door, Ron finally said, "Im guessing-"whilst pointing round to the flying keys "-that we're looking for an old fashioned one that fits the door"._

_Harry seized the broom in the middle after a negotiation on how he should be the one to ride it, as he was the 'youngest seeker in the century'._

_After catching the key, and placing it in the lock, they were welcomed to the sight of a massive chest board._

_They all realised that they had to be part of the game and play along to get to the other door._

_So Ron organised them all into they're playing position, as he would be the leader as he was better at the game compared to the other two._

"_Right, well as we're black, its white's turn to move first" he said, and with that the game began._

_Whenever Ron directed a piece of the board to move, they willingly obliged._

_It soon came to the point were there was both equal amount of back and white out of the game, but Ron had realised that both Harry and Hermione were in danger._

"_Hm…yes…it's the only way-"Ron spoke softly._

"_What NO RON!" Harry shouted, Hermione looked lost, seeing this Harry replied her unspoken question_

"_He's going to give him self up!" Harry said with tone helplessness._

"_WHAT RON YOU CAN'T!" Hermione screamed, truly scared for her friends safety._

"_That's chess!" Ron snapped back at the two of them._

"_Once I take my move, you are free to check the king Harry, then both of you carry on ok?" without waiting for an answer, he already was taking his role in the game._

_He got knocked out by the queen, and had fallen painfully on the floor unconscious, Harry followed his movements by walking towards the king and stopped direct ably I front of him. Only then for the game to finish granting them to both run over to Ron to check for a pulse, after revilement of feeling a strong pulse, they both moved to the door ready for the task ahead, only to be placed into a room with seven bottles standing in a line, as they had stepped threw the door, it immediately sprang to fire on the threshold._

"_Now what do we do" Harry mumbled._

"_Look" Hermione said as she seized a roll of paper-_

"'_Danger lies before you, while you safety lies behind, two of us will help you, whichever you would find, one among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead, two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose unless you wish to stay here for evermore, to help you in your choice we give you these clues four: first, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find on some on the nettle wine's left side; second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you move onwards, neither is you friend; third as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"_Thank-god" Hermione breathed as she re-read the piece of paper "This is a logical test, a puzzle, a lot of wizards don't have an ounce of logic in them, and they'd be stuck inn here for ever"_

_Harry gave a questioning glance towards her to this _

"_Give me a minute" she replied to his look, once again reading the piece of paper whilst glancing at the bottles, now and then picking them up and sniffing the contence, but soon she told her results;_

"_This bottle here-"picking up a large bottle "-will take us threw to the stone, whilst this one-"picking up a medium size bottle "will transport us back to Ron"._

_After a moments pause of Harry glancing at both bottles then to Hermione she finally said-_

"_Right well lets get goi-"but was interrupted by Harry_

"_No Mione, you take the other bottle back to Ron and be safe whilst ill go threw the fire alone" he said with such intensity that Hermione's eyes began to prickle, but being the stubborn girl she was, she stood her ground._

"_No Harry Potter, you listen to me! Im am in this with you and im not backing out now! There are enough potions in that bottle for both of us to get through and rescue the stone from Snape, and that is what we're going to do! Plus there is more of a chance if we go together" Hermione sternly said to him whilst locking eyes with him, which always seemed to nerve him and everyone who retrieved that look from her._

_Sighing dramatically he agreed to her on her purpose and drank half the potion leaving her the rest to drink._

_They were both transported to a large room, which was surrounded by stairs which lead to a door from which they entered from, and in the middle, they were welcomed with the sight of a mirror in the middle, and beside it stood a tall figure with a purple turban-_

"_Professor Quirrell" Hermione gasped as Harry exclaimed "You!"_

"_Yes me, Potter and Ahh Miss Granger what would you be doing here" Quirrell asked with an inclination of his head._

_Not answering his question, Hermione simply looked at him whilst she grabbed Harry's hand._

"_But…I though-Snape-"Harry finally said filling in the awkward silence._

"_Severus?" he laughed "Yes, he does seem the type doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him who would suspect p-p-poor st-tuttering Pro-professor Quirrell" he laughed coldly._

"_But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry replied as Hermione squeezed his hand._

"_No, no, no, I tried to kill you. If it wasn't for Granger here-" inclining his head in my direction "-setting fire to Snape's robe I would of succeeded…hmm thinking about that, we cant risk something like that happening again now can we" he said more to himself than anyone else, so he waved his wand and Hermione was encircled with metres robe which threw her on the stairs and were tightly strangling her as she struggled which finally stopped doing realising they were like Devil Snare so she remained motionless, already been given a cut lip along with rope burn around her wrists and neck._

"_Now she is out of the way, why don't you just wait there as I examine this mirror" he spoke to Harry._

"_Use the boy" a cold rusty voice spoke threw the air, but listening to it, Quirrell had pushed Harry in front of the mirror and asked him what he saw._

_The only thing which Hermione picked up on from her situation, was Harry's movement to his pocket and noticing him grip something before releasing it, whilst answering with a lie-_

"_I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I won the house cup for Gryffindor" he invented, it seemed that Quirrell believed his statement, but Hermione knew better of it and so did the voice before-_

"_He lies…He lies" it repeated._

"_Come back here Potter! Tell me the truth, what do you see!" He screamed at Harry was grabbing his robes and pushing him back in front of the mirror._

"_Let me speak to him…face to face"_

"_But master your not strong enough!"_

"_I have strength enough…for this"_

_Watching as Quirrell spoke to the voice, Hermione tries to gently loosen the ropes on wrist, and was successful in her task, then without anyone noticing, she managed to unravel them on her legs and her neck, but still layed motionless on the floor not ready yet to give her position away._

_As Quirrell took his turban of, where the back of Quirrell head should have been, there was a face…the most horrific face they had seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, just like a snake._

"_Harry Potter…" it whispered. _

_Harry tried a step backwards, but found himself unable to move._

"_See what I have become?" the face spoke "a mere shadow and vapour I have form only when I share another's body…but there have always been willing to let me into their hearts and minds" he spoke with a chilling voice._

_It began to speak more, but so quietly that you couldn't hear it aside from Harry._

_Moments later Harry shouted-_

"_LIAR!" then soon following- "NEVER!"_

_Then the voice suddenly screamed "SEIZE HIM!" springing up from my position on the floor, I began to run towards Quirrell who was lunging at Harry with arms stretched out._

_Remembering the self defence Alex showed me, I ran to him and kicked the back of his leg and watched at Quirrell fell back in pain from the blow._

"_ARGH!"_

"_GET UP! SEIZE HIM!" the voice shrieked again, but instead of answering the voice's command, Quirrell lunged at Hermione instead._

_He seized her throat and began to squeeze, she was soon loosing sight and consciousness but still remained some as she struggled out his grip, only for him to tighten his hold, but before they knew it, Harry came out of no-where and grabbed Quirrell hands and tried to pry them of her throat, only for Quirrell hands to wither away in dust._

_Screaming and looking at his hands Quirrell screamed "What is this magic!"_

"_KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Voldemort said once again, so this time he went straight for Harry, but Harry placed his hands on his face as he came towards him and we watched as Quirrell withered away into noting but dust, but from then on it went black._

The swirls of colour flew around the fire as the first year memories were complete with a wave of my wand, I momentarily paused the memories from continuing.

Looking around the fire, I looked closely at everyone faces, all the girls were cuddled into the side of their respected partner, as those without them she stared into the fire with glints in their eyes.

Looking at Nev and Grams, I saw they were shocked from the sight of Voldemort as a Horcrux, who was living in another body.

Looking over at Ben and Leah, I saw Leah was huddled into Ben side, as he stared in the fire with a glaze of hate on his eyes.

But finally, I looked at Paul.

Paul didn't look happy, if anything so far he looked pissed and worried.

As he looked up, probably from sensing my eyes on him, he slowly lost the anger in his features, which was replaced by a loving caring look which also gave away some concern.

Still looking into his eyes-

"So have you guys got any questions on first year?"

**Please Review! and let me know bout beta! thankyou and i hoped you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey again!**

**i hope you liked the previous chapter! i thought id give you a bit more reactions in this considering i didnt really give you any in the other one...**

**well as i said in the previous chapter still looking for a beta for help!**

**tell me if you want more response from everyone in this chapter an tell me what you want me to improve on so i know for future reference! **

**thankyou for taking you time to read this story!**

**Chapter 15!**

Previously:

_But finally, I looked at Paul._

_Paul didn't look happy, if anything so far he looked pissed and worried._

_As he looked up, probably from sensing my eyes on him, he slowly lost the anger in his features, which was replaced by a loving caring look which also gave away some concern._

_Still looking into his eyes-_

"_So have you guys got any questions on first year?"_

**Hermione's POV**

Everyone eyes seemed to dart straight towards me, as if I just woke them up from a trance, which they were most probably in.

Shocking everyone in the group, Grams happened to be the first one who asked the question-

"Mya dear….was that…..Vol-Voldemort…as a Horc-" before she could finish, I cut her off, knowing that if she continued everyone would be confused aside from Neville.

"Yes Grams….Yes it was" I said nodding to myself in memory.

Shaking my head at Jared, knowing his un-asked question would be on what Grams was on about, but that was something they would find out later.

"So that head thing, this Voldemort person….well who is he and why is he of such importance"

Sam had asked the question which was obvisouly swirling around in everyone else's.

"Well, you see this will be better explained in the memories but I'll explain it ruthley now….you see Voldemort that 'head thing' was the worst Dark Lord to roam this earth. His original name is Tom Marvlio Riddle, but in his seventh year, he created a new name for himself – Lord Voldemort. In dreams that one day the world will fear him, and be to scared to say his name, but instead call him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', 'You-Know-Who' and the 'Dark Lord'.

His dreams came true, as he rose to power, with high numbers of murder on his hands, and gained himself followers named 'Death Eaters', now all the 'Death Eaters' each have a tattoo of sort on their left wrist, now this tattoo began to burn their skin once Riddle needed their assistance.

In his days of power, a prophecy was made, describing it of a boy who would be his down fall, and this boy happened to be Harry Potter.

So Riddle being the coward he was, set out to kill him as a mere 1 year old, only he failed; see as he killed Harry's parents-James and Lily, Lily, put a force of protection around him, it was like a sacrafise of love. Love that day saved Harry from the killing curse, and rebounded onto Voldemort instead leading for him to turn into a spirit and land himself into Quirrells body".

After I said all of this, understandment crossed their faces.

"How come you speak his name with such normality, after your world has feared of him so much?" Billy Black asked her with genuine curiosity.

Smiling whilst replying the answer she has said many of times.

"_Fear of a name, only increases the fear of the things itself"_ she quoted back.

"You speak wise words Mya, for a girl of such young age" he said with such sadness in his voice.

"I guess I had to lose my childhood quicker than others, and face the real world without the knowledge I needed" I simply replied whilst straing of into the fire thinking back over time when we always needed the help, and were never given it, instead having to go for it without another thought.

Lost in her thoughts, she barley caught Emilys question.

"-…found you guys?" clearing her head of her thoughts, she reacted with a pleasant smile,

"Well Dumbledore, who had went out earlier that night thinking he was going to a meeting with the Ministry, only did he realise it was a trap and immediately and then headed straight back to the castle.

Him being the smart man he was, climbed threw the trapdoor, to the room we were in and took us back to the hospital wing were we rested for a week until we were released". I answered her question to which she gave me a sympathetic look as she snuggled closer to Sam.

"Those ropes….the ropes on you….they hurt you" Paul finally let out, with a lost puppy look.

Gently smiling at him, I simply reply

"Those ropes were like a simple graze, compared to what I have been through".

**Hoped you like it! remember what i wrote above when you review!**


	16. authors notice

Hey guys, Its been ages since I last updated, and im truly sorry bout it. so I was thinking if anyone wanted to adopt this story, just pm me, as the background and story line has potential, I just haven't got the time to finish it anymore


End file.
